You and Me in One Story
by PhiruFi
Summary: Yamanaka Ino, gadis remaja yang biasanya ceria, hiperaktif dan selalu cerewet ini tiba-tiba terdiam dan berubah dari sifat biasanya itu. Bukan tanpa sebab ia seperti itu, semua ini karna masalahnya. Masalah yang menurutnya begitu berat. Bisakah ia melewati semuanya? Kehidupan yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai. Akankah ia menemukan takdir benang merahnya?
1. Chapter 1

**You and Me in One Story**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by : PhiruFi**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : Ino. Y x Naruto. U ( akan berubah di chapter selanjutnya )**

 **WARNING : OOC ( Maybe :3 ) , mainstream (?) , membosankan, Bahasa diksi EYD ( masih harus belajar XD )**

 **Selamat membaca, kuharap kalian suka**

 **Summary :**

Yamanaka Ino, gadis remaja yang biasanya ceria, hiperaktif dan selalu cerewet ini tiba-tiba terdiam dan berubah dari sifat biasanya itu. Bukan tanpa sebab ia seperti itu, semua ini karna masalahnya. Masalah yang menurutnya begitu berat. Bisakah ia melewati semuanya? Dengan perjalanan kehidupan ke dunia luar yang asing baginya? Kehidupan yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai. Akankah ia menemukan takdir benang merahnya?

Hembusan angin malam berhasil menembus kulit dan menusuk tulangnya. Ini salahnya sediri, mengingat sekarang ia mengenakan gaun tanpa lengan bewarna softpurple, warna kesukaannya. Seharusnya ia pulang sekarang, bukan malah duduk di bangku taman, meringkuk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Penampilannya sangat kacau. Rambut pirang yang tadinya ia sanggul rapi kini telah tergerai berantakan. Pandangannya lurus kedepan namun kosong, lebih tepatnya melamun.

' Apa yang harus aku lakukan? ' batin Ino. Memejamkan mata seraya menghela nafas. Mungkin Ia akan terlelap kalau saja tidak ada sesuatu yang mengganggu. Sebuah tepukan pelan dikepalanya. Ia segera membuka mata dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

" Kenapa masih disini? Kau tidak pulang? " tanya seorang laki-laki dengan rambut yang hampir sama dengannya, namun lebih terang.

Yang ditanya hanya diam, iris aquamarine bertemu dengan shappire milik laki-laki itu. Meskipun tidak jelas karna hanya cahaya redup rembulan yang menjadi penerang saat ini. Namun ia tau jelas siapa orang itu, dari suaranya saja ia sudah sangat mengenalnya. Uzumaki Naruto, sahabatnya dari kecil.

" Aku pikir tidak ada salahnya duduk disini sebentar. " jawab Ino memecah keheningan dan mengakhiri pertemuan kedua mata indah mereka.

" Aku tau, tapi lihat gaunmu itu, kau bisa sakit. Gunakan ini. " ucap Naruto lalu ia melepas dan memakaikan jas hitamnya untuk Ino.

" Terimakasih, Naruto-kun. " gumam Ino namun masih cukup jelas terdengar di telinga Naruto.

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Apa ada masalah? Kau bisa bercerita. " tanya Naruto khawatir dengan keadaan langka yang terjadi pada sahabat cerewetnya itu.

Ino hanya terdiam, sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sahabatnya itu. Kini ia berdiri di depan Naruto dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang tidak tulus tentunya. Senyum palsu untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja sekarang.

" Aku pulang duluan. Kapan-kapan akan aku ceritakan masalahku jika ada, tapi sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Baiklah aku pulang, aku bawa sepeda. Jadi sampai jumpa. " kata terakhir terucap di bibir Ino sebelum ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto berdiri mematung sendirian di bawah cahaya rembulan.

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama bagi Ino untuk sampai kerumah. Jarak rumah dengan taman tadi cukup dekat, hanya perlu 10 menit saja. Ia memasuki pekarangan rumah kecil dengan banyak pot dan tanaman hias menyejukkan. Ia parkirkan sepedanya dan segera masuk ke rumah, tapi sebelumnya ia mengunci gerbang, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir mana ada orang jahat yang mau masuk ke rumah seerhana milik keluarga Yamanaka ini kalau saja gerbang dengan tinggi sepinggang orang dewasa itu terbuka. Tentu saja jawabannya tidak ada.

Ia melangkah pelan memasuki rumahnya, menutup pintu dan berjalan mengarah keruangan dimana Ayahnya berada. Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kamar setelah teringat masih ada jas menggantung dibadannya, jas milik Naruto. Segera ia lepas dan menaruh asal dikursi terdekat dimana ia berdiri sekarang.

CLEK

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pria paruh baya terbaring dengan lemah.

" Tou-san menunggumu, Ino-hime. " suara ayah Ino, Inoichi Yamanaka. Terdengar sangat pelan dan lemah.

Ino mendekat dan menggenggam erat tangan Ayahnya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan agar air mata tidak jatuh. Hal ini akan memperparah keadaan saja.

Masalah datang tak habis-habis. Toko bunga dan rumahnya disita karna hutang Ayahnya untuk biaya pendidikan Ino. Ino bahkan tidak tau soal itu, kalau saja ia tau, mungkin ia lebih memilih bekerja daripada melanjutkan sampai tamat SMA. Lebih baik putus sekolah dibanding harus kehilangan toko bunga dan rumah penuh kenangan dengan ibunya, Misaki Yamanaka yang meinggal dunia saat Ino berumur 10 tahun karena kecelakaan. Pacarnya, Suigetsu kepergok bercinta dengan Karin, sepupu Naruto. Dan yang paling berat sekarang, Ayahnya menderita gagal ginjal dan harus segera dioperasi. Uang darimana? Untuk makan saja, Ino dan Ayahnya harus hemat. Tabungannya jika dihitung mungkin hanya bertahan sampai 6 bulan saja. Sebenarnya masih ada Sakura dan Naruto sahabat setianya, tapi tidak mungkin Ia meminjam uang pada mereka. Itu sangat merepotkan.

Ino tersadar dari lamunannya karna sebuah sentuhan lembut di surai pirangnya. Siapa lagi pelaku kalau bukan Ayahnya.

" Ayah, aku bukan lagi putri kecil Ayah. Aku sudah 17 tahun sekarang. Dan aku berhak memilih jalanku sendiri. Aku tidak akan bergantung terus dengan Ayah, apalagi aekarang Ayah sedang sakit. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku akan ke Tokyo untuk bekerja. " ucap Ino panjang lebar, air matanya tidak dapat tertahan lagi. Jatuh bebas begitu saja di pipinya.

" Aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku jika semua sudah membaik. Aku juga akan bekerja keras untuk mengembalikan rumah dan toko bunga kita Ayah. Percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja. " lanjut Ino meyakinkan Ayahnya.

" Ino... " Ayahnya masih setia mengelus surai milik putrinya itu. Baginya, mau umur berapapun, Ino tetaplah Ino. Putri kecil di keluarganya yang tidak boleh terluka sedikitpun. Sebelum Ibunya meninggal, Ino adalah gadis kecil manja yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Tapi semua berubah sejak kepergian Ibunya dan beberapa masalah kesehatan yang dialami Inoichi. Ino berubah jadi gadis mandiri, melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah untuk meringankan bebannya.

" Percayalah, Ayah. Sebulan sekali aku akan pulang. Dan memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya. Besok sore aku akan berangkat. Hana-nee akan menemani Ayah selama aku di Tokyo. "

Sifat keras kepala Ino membuat Ayahnya dengan terpaksa menyetujui rencana putrinya itu. Inoichi hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan berdoa agar Tuhan selalu melindungi harta berharga satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

Di kereta dengan tujuan Kyoto-Tokyo adalah tempat Ino berada sekarang. Duduk di dekat jendela sambil menikmati pemandangan luar yang lebih menarik dibanding melihat orang-orang berdesakan didalam kereta. Beruntung ia bisa mendapat tempat duduk sehingga tidak berdiri dan berdempetan dengan bermacam jenis orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Ino melihat layar ponselnya, terdapat 15 panggilan masuk dan 10 email. Tidak salah lagi ini pasti karna Sakura. Kepergiannya ke Tokyo sangat mendadak dan dengan sengaja Ino tidak memberi tau Sakura dan Naruto agar mereka tidak khawatir. Sesampainya di Tokyo nanti Ino akan menelepon Sakura dan bersiap dengan omelan panjangnya.

Sampai di Tokyo tepat pukul 10 malam. Ino melangkahkan kakinya pelan menjauh dari Stasiun. Ino memilih berdiri di halte yang cukup sepi, mengeluarkan ponsel dan menekan nomer yang sudah hafal diluar kepala.

" Ino! Kau kehilangan akal atau bagaimana? Tega sekali, kau anggap aku ini apa? Aku sahabatmu. Berceritalah jika kau ada masalah. Aku akan membantumu. Berapa uang yang kau butuhkan? Berapapun akan aku berikan. Jadi kembalilah, Ino! Kau tidak aku akan membencimu!" oceh Sakura dengan nada kesal bercampur marah.

" Sakura, maafkan aku. Aku akan kembali akhir bulan nanti. Aku hanya ingin mengukur kemampuanku. Bukannya aku bermaksud menyinggungmu atau bagaimana aku hanya- hey! " penjelasan Ino terputus saat seseorang dengan paksa merebut ponselnya dan berlari menjauh. Dengan cepat Ino berlari mengejar seseorang dengan jaket hitam yang tadi mencuri ponselnya. Ino sempat melihat wajahnya tadi, tapi tidak begitu jelas. Tatto segitiga terbalik di kedua pipi orang itu.

" Hey! Berhenti, pencuri! " teriak Ino sedikit kesusahan karna ia juga harus menarik koper yang lumayan berat di tangan kirinya.

Sekuat apapun Ino berteriak, tidak akan ada yang menolongnya. Jalanan terlihat sepi. Larinya juga tidak begitu cepat, bahkan sudah jelas ia tertinggal jauh dan aksi kejar-kejaran ini hanya berakhir sia-sia. Tapi Ino tidak peduli, setidaknya Ia sudah berusaha, siapa tau keberuntungan berpihak kepadanya. Pandangannya lurus kedepan menatap punggul pencuri dan tidak memperhatikan sekeliling sampai sesuatu mendekat.

PIM PIM PIM

Klakson mobil Maybach Exelero terdengar begitu dekat dan dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi melaju kearah Ino. Pengendara mobil itu menginjak pedal rem dan berusaha mengurang kecepatan. Dengan susah payah pengendara itu lakukan karna kondisinya sekarang setengah mabuk dan sangat kacau. Belum sempat Ino berlari menghindar,

DUARG!

Mobil itu menabrak dan menghempaskan tubuh Ino lumayan jauh bergesekan dengan aspal. Ino masih bisa melihat walau pandangannya mulai mengabur, seseorang berlari kearahnya, tepatnya seorang pria. Belum sempat ia melihat wajah pria itu, semuanya sudah gelap. Kesadaran Ino hilang sepenuhnya.

 **To be continue**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW this Story Arigatou Minna~**

 **Pairing bisa berubah kapan saja maafkan Phi-chan yang labil ini**


	2. Chapter 2

**You and Me in One Story**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by : PhiruFi**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : ( Ino. Y x Naruto. U ) Itachi. U ( di chapter ini Naruto hanya muncul `` sedikit. Gomen ne. Itachi akan mendominasi )**

 **WARNING : OOC ( Maybe :3 ) , mainstream (?) , membosankan, Bahasa diksi EYD ( masih harus belajar XD )**

 **Selamat membaca, kuharap kalian suka**

 **Summary :**

Yamanaka Ino, gadis remaja yang biasanya ceria, hiperaktif dan selalu cerewet ini tiba-tiba terdiam dan berubah dari sifat biasanya itu. Bukan tanpa sebab ia seperti itu, semua ini karna masalahnya. Masalah yang menurutnya begitu berat. Bisakah ia melewati semuanya? Dengan perjalanan kehidupan ke dunia luar yang asing baginya? Kehidupan yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai. Akankah ia menemukan takdir benang merahnya?

 **Kyoto, 11 p.m**

Gadis seumuran dengan Ino tampak mondar-mandir di depan seorang laki-laki yang mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto.

" Naruto! Jangan diam saja. Ayo cepat ke Tokyo sekarang juga! " perintah Gadis merah jambu itu kepada Naruto.

Mengacak pelan rambut pirangnya, Naruto menanggapi perkataan Sakura, " Aku tau, Sakura. Aku juga mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi tidakkah kau lihat jam berapa ini? Besok pagi kita akan berangkat. Kemasi barangmu. "

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Sakura sedikit lega. " Ada yang tidak beres dengan Ino. Baikah aku akan berkemas. Oh ya, sebaiknya kau menginap disini saja, Naruto. Kau bisa pakai pakaian Ayah. Aku akan siapkan untukmu. "

 **Tokyo Hospital Center, 1 a.m**

Hening dan sepi. Itu yang tejadi sekarang. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan antara dua orang pria berbeda usia dan seorang wanita. Ketiganya larut dalam suasana ketegangan. Pria paruh baya yang semulanya terduduk di salah satu bangku tunggu, akhirnya berdiri dan memulai pembicaraan, " Mabuk dan menabrak seorang gadis, apa itu yang kau pelajari selama ini, Uchiha Itachi? "

Pria yang menjadi lawan bicara hanya diam. Menghadap sang Ayah namun tak berani menatap kedua mata yang sama hitam dengan miliknya.

PLAK

Bunyi tamparan keras di pipi kiri Itachi menggema.

" Anak yang selama ini ku banggakan, membuatku kecewa! " bentak Fugaku sebelum ia melangkah meninggalkan Itachi dan seorang wanita yang tadi datang bersamanya. Menjauh. Tujuannya hanya satu, mencari tempat lain untuk meredam kemarahan terhadap Sulung Uchiha. Akan jadi rebot jika ia semakin marah dan melayangkan tambaran lagi, atau mungkin pukulan.

Itachi hanya terdiam dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal. Ia akui, ia memang salah. Mabuk dan mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi bukan solusi dalam memecahkan masalah. Namun,keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya. Hanya luka sobek di dahi dan lebam sedikit diarea wajah yang ia dapat. Tidak seperti gadis yang menjadi korbannya. Terbaring lemah dengan banyak luka diwajah dan patah tulang di kaki kiri. Memang sedikit lega, Tuhan masih membiarkann ia bertanggungjawab atas kesalahannya dengan membiarkan gadis itu masih bernafas.

Melihat Itachi hanya diam, mebuat wanita yang tak ayal adalah Ibu si Sulung Uchiha mulai bersuara, " Itachi-kun..."

" Iya, Kaa-san." Respon Itachi menanggapi panggilan Ibunya. Ia melihat Ibunya mendekat, berdiri di hadapannya dan meletakkan tangan kanan di pipi bekas tamparan.

" Semua akan baik-baik saja. Berminat untuk bercerita, Itachi-kun? " Mikoto menatap lekat mata Itachi dan menariknya untuk duduk di kursi. Sebelumnya Itachi enggan bercerita. Tapi, melihat raut kekhawatiran dari Ibu yang sangat ia sayangi, membuat hatinya melunak. Keduanya saling bertukar cerita walaupun disini, Ibunyalah yang mendominasi. Itachi hanya berbicara kalau dibutuhkan, sesuai sifat seorang Uchiha, dingin dan hemat kata.

 **Ino P.O.V**

Apa ini? Dimana aku sekarang? Kenapa semuanya putih dan –kosong. Kuedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru arah, namun nihil. Yang kulihat sekarang hanyalah warna putih. Tunggu sebentar. Kugosok kedua mataku saat aku melihat sesosok yang sangat aku rindukan, Ibu. Ibu hanya diam menatapku dengan senyum tulusnya. Tuhan, apa ini mimpi? Atau jangan-jangan aku sudah, -mati. Ku beranikan kakiku untuk melangkah mendekat, namun sesuatu menghalangiku. Sekelebat bayangan Ayah melintas dibenakku. Yah, detik sebelumnya, aku berfikir ikut dengan Ibu lebih baik karna aku sangat merindukannya. Merindukan pelukan dan belaian tangan disurai pirangku. Tapi, aku baru ingat ada Ayah yang menungguku sekarang. Ayah membutuhkanku.

 **Normal P.O.V**

Sorot cahaya sang surya menembus melalui celah tirai yang sedikit terbuka. Cahayanya tidak begitu menyilaukan dan tidak terdengar kicauan burung seperti biasanya. Daun-daun yang semula hijau, berubah menjadi orange –kecoklatan. Pertanda musim gugur telah tiba.

Ino masih terbaring lemah dengan alat medis yang masih menempel ditubuhnya. Iris aquamarine yang sebelumnya bersembunyi dibalik kelopak matannya, kini mulai terbuka. Pertama kali yang Ino lihat adalah atap putih. Tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Ia arahkan pandangan kesisi kanannya. Kaget saat ia melihat seorang pria tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan meletakkan kepalanya disisi ranjang yang kosong. Tidak hanya itu, tangannya digenggam oleh pria itu. Oh hell. Kepalanya pusing sekarang. Setelah mimpi aneh bertemu dengan Ibunya, tempat asing yang berbau obat dan sekarang kehadiran seorang pria yang tidak ia kenal cukup membuat otaknya bekerja keras. Mengingat semua kejadian yang terjadi sebelumnya. Dan ia menyerah sekarang. Mungkin membangunkan pria ini adalah tindakan yang tepat. Lebih baik bertanya dibanding harus berpusing ria bukan?

" T-Tuan... " ucap pelan Ino. Lidahnya kelu dan sulit berucap meskipun hanya dua sampai tiga kata. Tidak ada respon dari pria yang ia panggil membuatnya berinisiatif. Mengangkat tangan kiri yang terbebas untuk ia arahkan ke rambut pria disampingnya. Namun, sebelum tangan pucatnya sampai ke tujuan awal, tangan pria itu sudah duluan mencengkramnya.

" Aduh duh. S-Sakit." Rintih Ino. Dengan tenaga ia menarik tangannya agar terlepas namun sia-sia. Tangan besar milik pria masih setia mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Ino.

" Jika kau sudah sadar, segera menjauh dan jangan ganggu hidupku! " Itachi menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap lekat iris Aquamarine milik Ino. Bukan bentakan memang, tapi nada dingin dan ketus membuat Ino kehilangan nyali untuk bersuara. Biasanya Ino akan membentak orang yang dengan semena-mena berkata kurang sopan dan sangat menusuk hati. Tapi kini berbeda, pria yang ia hadapi sangat menyeramkan.

" Berapa uang yang kau butuhkan? " tanya Itachi kemudian ia melepaskan cengkraman pada tangan Ino. Segera Ino menarik tangan kirinya dan mengusapnya perlahan dengan tangan kanan yang sudah terlepas dari genggaman Itachi, entah sejak kapan. Ia tidak sadar akan hal itu.

Ino hanya terdiam, masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi. Pria disampingnya itu, bukannya membantu menjelaskan malah membuatnya semakin bingung. Ia hanya butuh kejelasan itu saja. Semua akan jelas dan dengan itu Ia tidak akan mengganggu dan segera pergi seperti apa yang diinginkan pria –aneh. Atmosfer ketegangan menyelubungi keduanya. Namun pecah begitu saja karna sebuah ketukan dan terlihat wanita paruh baya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan membawa kerajang penuh buah-buahan segar.

" Itachi-kun, kenapa tidak memberitau Kaa-san? Sudah bangun rupanya. " mikoto melangkah semakin mendekat dan berdiri di sisi sebelah kiri, bersebrangan dengan Itachi.

" Aku ada rapat. " ucap Itachi sebelum pergi keluar ruangan.

' Oh God, tidak sopan sekali. Hai Tuan yang sedang mengajak bicara ini adalah Ibumu, kan? ' batin Ino kesal dengan sikap Itachi yang tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja setelah berucap dengan nada yang menurutnya sangat tidak wajar jika digunakan untuk membalas pertanyaan dari orang yang lebih tua, apalagi ini seorang Ibu.

" Apa kau mau buah? Biar Kaa-san kupaskan. " Mikoto menarik kursi yang tidak jauh dari jangkauannya dan mendudukkan dirinya. Gelengan kepala mewakilkan penolakan akan tawaran yang Mikoto berikan.

" Maaf atas kelakuan Putraku. Sebenarnya dia tidak seperti itu. " ucap Mikoto, tangannya yang semula memegang keranjang buah kini berubah menggenggam tanganku.

" Tidak apa. Tapi, saya butuh penjelasan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? " tanya Ino penasaran.

Mikoto menatap wajah Ino dan menjelaskan semuanya. Dan sekarang Ino tau apa yang terjadi. Ia ditabrak karna putranya yang sedang mabuk dan koma selama 2 bulan, itu singkatnya. Terlebih yang aneh, wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat seperti remaja ini menceritakan profil pria tadi, Putranya Uchiha Itachi.

Pria itu berumur 30 tahun seorang penerus Uchiha Corp. Dan blablabla. Sempat terbesit firasat buruk di otak Ino, tapi ia buang jauh-jauh semua itu.

Mikoto menatap Ino, ia perlihatkan senyum tipis dan semakin mengeratkan genggaman. " Itachi-kun baru saja bercerai. Dan kau tau, Ino. Sejak saat itu Itachi menjadi pria yang kaku dan berubah menjadi sedikit kasar. Tolong ubah dia, Ino. Menikahah dengan Putraku. "

Oh Hell! Bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong. Firasat buruk memang benar terjadi sekarang. Bukan itu kalimat yang ingin ia dengar. Cukup dengan tujuan awal ia ke Tokyo. Membantu Ayahnya bukan untuk menikah dan mengorbankan dirinya begitu saja.

" Kaa-san yakin, kau adalah gadis yang baik. Maka dari itu Kaa-san percaya padamu untuk merawat Putra dan cucuku. " Mikoto tidak lagi menatapnya, ia alihkan pandangannya melihat ke tangannya yang masih setia menggenggam erat tangan Ino.

' Kami-sama, apa-apaan ini? Takdirku benar-benar tidak bisa kuduga sendiri. Seorang wanita datang kepadaku dan memintaku untuk menikahi seorang pria menyeramkan? Sadarkan aku jika ini mimpi." Batin Ino diselingi dengan helaan nafas.

Setelah sekian lama terdiam, Ino memberanikan diri untuk berucap," Maaf jika saya tidak sopan. Tapi saya rasa, ini tidak akan bisa terjadi. Tujuan awal saya kesini adalah untuk mencari pekerjaan, untuk Ayah. Dan - " belum sempat Ino melanjutkan, ucapannya terputus oleh Mikoto.

" Tidak perlu bekerja, Ayahmu biar kami yang menyelesaikan. Segala urusan keuangan dan lainnya, akan kami urus. Ku mohon, Ino-chan." Pinta Mikoto kini tatapannya kembali terarah ke wajah Ino.

Yah, Ino salah. Keputusan untuk menjelaskan tujuan awalnya hanya menjadi bumerang. Alasan apa lagi yang harus ia berikan? Ia teringat dengan Ayahnya lagi. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa semua baik-baik saja? Dan lagi, ia teringat ucapan Dokter yang menangani Ayahnya itu.

' Tuan Inoichi harus segera di operasi jika tidak, maka dugaan terburuk akan terjadi. Tuan Inoichi tidak dapat di selamatkan.'

Kata-kata itu terngiang dibenaknya. Terus dan terus. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Menerima lamaran karna uang yang diiming-imingi kepadanya? Tentu itu bukan hal yang diajarkan kedua orang tuanya. Pernikahan bukan sesuatu yang pantas untuk dipermainkan, bukan?

 **Tokyo, ditempat lain**

Seorang pemuda berjalan di trotoar jalan raya. Perlahan sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Berharap keberuntungan memihak kepadanya. Menemukan seorang gadis yang menjadi alasan ia sekarang berada di Tokyo.

" Ino... " Ucap pelan pemuda dengan Iris Shappire itu.

" Apa kau akan membiarkanku berputar-putar mengelilingi kota sebesar ini seorang diri? Hei ini bukan petak umpet, Ino-chan." Gumamnya.

 **to be continue**

 **Give review and like for me, arigatou~**

 **Kali ini Phi-chan akan tetapkan pairing, biar ga mengecewakan kalian Minna~ maaf jika kurang memuaskan...**

 **Review kalian akan jadi motivasi buat Phi-chan.**

 **Arigatou**


	3. Chapter 3

**You and Me in One Story**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by : PhiruFi**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : Ino. Y x Itachi. U**

 **WARNING : OOC ( Maybe :3 ) , mainstream (?) , membosankan, Bahasa diksi EYD ( masih harus belajar XD )**

 **Selamat membaca, kuharap kalian suka**

 **ooooo**

Sehari setelah kejadian mengejutkan itu, tepatnya setelah Nyonya besar Uchiha melontarkan permohonannya agar Ino menikah dengan putranya. Ino tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Sering mengacak-acak rambut, menghela nafas panjang, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan sesekali menggigit selimut dan bantal Rumah Sakit. Tampak seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa dibanding korban kecelakaan. Sedikit berlebihan aku rasa. Baiklah memang berlebihan.

Ino memposisikan tubuhnya, duduk diranjang pasien dengan kaki mengggantung. Kondisinya sudah lumayan pulih, meski untuk berjalan ia sedikit terpincang dan ingat dengan luka di pipi kirinya, membekas diparas ayunya. Tapi hal itu bukan masalah yang serius. Bisa dikatakan ia layak meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Ah, cukup. Aku tidak tahan. Ini sangat menyedihkan dan sangat buruk. Ayah aku merindukanmu. Aku-"Belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan perkataannya tiba-tiba terputus dengan suara lain. Suara baritone milik sulung Uchiha.

"Berhenti mengeluh dan ganti bajumu. Kau akan keluar dari Rumah Sakit sekarang!" Perintah Itachi yang sedang berdiir diambang pintu.

"I-Iya," Respon singkat Ino atas keterkejutannya dengan suara Itachi.

'Sejak kapan dia masuk? Bahkan aku tidak mendengar pintu dibuka,' Batin Ino kesal sambil melihat kearah pintu yang sudah tertutup. Ya, Itachi sudah pergi setelah mendengar respon Ino. Segera Ino turun dan bersiap sebelum pria menyebalkan itu menyeretnya keluar karena telah membuatnya menunggu lama.

 **ooooo**

Berada di mobil yang sama dengan orang seperti Itachi Uchiha ternyata cukup membosankan. Hanya diam sambil menatap keluar jendela, melihat mobil-mobil melaju dan sesekali berhenti karena lampu merah. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa tidak mencoba memulai pembicaraan saja, tentu sudah Ino coba. Tapi apa respon yang diberikan sulung Uchiha di sampingnya itu? Tentu saja kalau tidak 'Hm?' 'Hn' dan lebih parahnya lagi, Itachi sering mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang diberikan Ino.

Terpaksa Ino harus meikmati pemandangan ramai lalu lintas yang terkadang membuat kepalanya pusing. Meski pandangannya tertuju keluar jendela tapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Ino merindukan Kyoto, Ayah, Sakura dan Naruto. Eh, Naruto? Sejak kapan Ia jadi kepikiran Naruto? Lupakan soal itu.

"Ne, Uchiha-san," panggil Ino saat setelah mobil Itachi berhenti karna lampu merah. Ia menoleh kearah Itachi yang masih terfokus dengan acara menyetirnya.

"Boleh aku pinjam ponsel anda? Aku ingin menghubungi temanku di Kyoto," Lanjut Ino sedikit ragu. Takut ditolak? Tentu saja!

 **1 detik**

 **2 detik**

 **3 detik-**

 **10 detik**

Tidak ada jawaban dari Itachi. Bahkan sampai mobil Maybach Exelero kembali melaju setelah lampu hijau menyala. Setelah kejadian singkat itu, membuat urung niatan Ino untuk mencairkan suasana canggung antara keduanya. Mungkin melihat kearah depan menjadi pilihan yang lebih baik dibanding menelan rasa sakit karna diacuhkan pria tampan disampingnya itu.

"Eh?" Ino terkejut dengan benda persegi panjang yang menghalangi padangannya. Ponsel berwarna hitam milik siapa lagi kalau bukan milik Itachi.

"Cepat atau aku ambil lagi," Ucap Itachi menyadarkan kinerja lambat otak Ino dalam merespon keterkejutannya.

"Ah, Iya maaf," segera gadis pirang itu meraih ponsel Itachi dan mulai menekan nomor sahabatnya.

Tidak butuh lama untuk tersambung dengan nomor tujuannya.

" _Moshi-moshi, Itachi-nii_ ," Terdengar suara seorang gadis, cukup ragu dan pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Ino.

"Dekorin, ini aku!" Pekik Ino kegirangan. Sudah 2 bulan lebih ia tidak mendengar suara Sakura sejak kejadian pencurian dan kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Jujur, ia merindukannya. Sangat merindukan sahabat pink-nya itu.

"Pig! Itu kah kau? Atau aku hanya berhalusinasi?"

"Tentu saja ini aku, siapa lagi orang di dunia ini yang memiliki suara seindah milikku,"

Oh, Hell!. Ino lupa dimana ia sekarang. Bukankah tindakan narsis-nya ini terlalu memuakkan? Ino tidak berani menoleh kearah pria disampinya itu, sudah cukup sakit ia diacuhkan. Dan tidak lagi untuk melihat respon sulung Uchiha menanggapi ucapan bodoh dari bibirnya itu. Seulas senyum tipis, sangat tipis terukir di wajah tampan Itachi. Tentu saja Ino tidak melihat itu.

"Baiklah lupakan soal suara menjijikanmu itu. Sekarang katakan dimana kau? Dan kenapa dengan nomor lamamu? Kami menkhawatirkanmu, baka Ino-pig! Sudah lebih 2 bulan tidak ada kabar. Kau pikir ini lucu hah?!" Omel Sakura tanpa jeda dan tanpa tarikan nafas.

"Sesuatu terjadi dan aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya lewat telepon. Ini aku meminjam, Dekorin! Dan aku janji akan pulang akhir bulan ini dan menceritakan semuanya. Aku hanya ingin memberitaumu, aku baik-baik saja disini. Sampai jumpa, Dekorin. Aku menyayangimu. Sampaikan rinduku juga pada Ayah, Hana-nee dan Naruto, ya. Jaa na~" belum sempat lawan bicaranya menjawab, Ino sudah memutus sambungan panggilan dan tidak membiarkan Sakura mengomel lebih panjang lagi.

Masih dengan pandangan kearah depan dan kedua tangan yang menggenggam ponsel milik Itachi, Ino tidak berani berucap dan hanya diam sampai—

"Sudah?" tanya Itachi sambil melirik kearah Ino yang hanya diam.

"Ah, Iya. Maaf lama. Dan terimakasih," Jawab Ino kemudian ia segera menyerahkan ponsel dan disambut dengan uluran tangan Itachi.

"Tidak gratis, sekarang keluar dan jemput putraku," perintah Itachi dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah pada seorang anak lelaki yang duduk sendirian di dekat pos satpam. Umurnya mungkin sekitar 7 tahun.

Tunggu? Sejak kapan mobil Itachi berhenti didepan sekolah dasar? Atau jangan-jangan sudah sedari tadi, dan ia tidak sadar? Mungkin karena terlalu asik bertelepon dengan sahabatnya. Lagi-lagi Ino tersadar bukan karena ucapan tapi karena kibasan tangan Itachi didepan wajahnya.

"M-Maaf, aku akan segera kembali," Cepat-cepat, Ino melepas sabuk pengaman dan turun dari mobil. Menghampiri bocah yang tak lain adalah putera dari Itachi Uchiha.

'Tidak gratis katanya? Dasar, pelit sekali. Dan lagi, kenapa juga aku langsung patuh pada perintahnya? Tidak lihat apa aku susah jalan?' Omel Ino dalam hatinya

Sedikit terpincang Ino melangkah mendekat kearah tujuannya. Terlihat dengan jelas, sesosok bocah mirip dengan Itachi. Replika Itachi versi anak umur 6 tahun. Rambut hitam berantakan, mata obsidian dan kulit putih. Benar-benar tampan. Bisa-bisa Ino dibuat jatuh cinta dengan bocah berumur 7 tahun. Sebuah tindak kejahatan, bukan? Mencintai anak dibawah umur. Tunggu, Ia bukan pedofil. Ingat itu.

"Hei, mobil jemputan sudah datang," Ucap Ino setelah berhenti di depan anak lelaki itu. Tentunya Ino sudah mensejajarkan tinggi badannya agar anak lelaki didepannya itu tidak perlu repot-repot mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Supir barunya Ayah, ya?" Tanggapan anak lelaki didepan Ino sambil menatapnya dengan ekspresi polos.

Parah! Anak ini kelewat polos atau bagaimana sih? Mana ada supir secantik Ino. Lagipula mungkin ini salah Ino. Seharusnya ia tidak berkata bahwa 'jemputan sudah datang' Mungkin akan lebih baik jika berkata 'Ayahmu sudah menjemput' mungkin dengan begitu, Ino bisa disangka kekasih Ayahnya. Atau Ibu baru? Tunggu? Apa barusan? Ibu baru? Kenapa berfikir seperti itu!

"Tentu saja bukan, maksudku. Ayahmu, Uchiha Itachi sudah menunggumu didalam mobil itu," Ino menunjuk kearah mobil dimana Itachi berada didalam.

"Oh."

'Oh? Kalau kau bukan putra pria menakutkan itu, sudah aku tarik pipimu itu!' inner Ino berteriak gemas dengan respon anak lelaki didepannya itu.

"Ayo! Oh ya, siapa namamu?" tanya Ino yang sudah berdiri dengan tangan terulur. Dan uluran tangannya berbuahkan hasil. Kini tangan mereka saling terkait.

"Hideo," jawab Hideo dengan pandangan lurus kedepan, kearah mobil Itachi berada.

"Keren," respon singkat Ino.

Hideo menoleh dan mendongak kearah Ino dengan ekspresi sulit dibaca. Dan berucap, "Ayah menjemputku?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya biasanya tidak begitu, ya?" Ino balik bertanya dan menatap Hideo yang lebih rendah dibandingnya.

"Hn,"

Gemas dengan respon Hideo, sepertinya benar-benar replika Itachi. Tidak hanya dari segi penampilan, kebiasaannya juga sama. Berkata seperlunya dan respon yang singkat. Tapi mungkin Uchiha kecil ini lebih hangat dan sopan dibanding Ayahnya. Atau karena Hideo masih kecil? Entahlah.

Sesampainya disamping mobil, Ino melepas genggaman tangannya dan membukakan pintu depan untuk Hideo. Tapi, Hideo tidak segera masuk dan malah membuka pintu belakang dan segera duduk meninggalkan Ino diluar yang mematung.

"Masuk!" Lagi-lagi suara itu menyadarkannya.

"Ah, I-Iya," Buru-buru Ino masuk dan memakai sabuk pengaman. Tak lama setelah itu, mobil segera melaju meninggalkan tempat pemberhentian semulanya tadi.

Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada percakapan ringan yang mencairkan suasana. Beginilah rasanya, berada semobil dengan makhluk dingin, Ayah dan anak sama saja. Sampai suara Hideo memecah keheningan, "Kebentur tembok, heh?"

"Hah?" Ino dibuat mengangga dengan pertanyaan yang terucap dari bibir Uchiha kecil itu. Tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari ucapan Hideo yang terdengar sinis. Ino hanya dapat menoleh ke samping dan kebelakang. Kearah Itachi dan Hideo secara bergantian.

"Tidak suka?" Kini Itachi gantian bertanya.

'Apa-apaan ini? Bukannya bercerita tentang kejadian disekolah yang dapat mencairkan suasana, malah membuat semakin menegangkan saja,' batin Ino dongkol melihat sikap Ayah-Anak ini.

"Aneh, tidak jelas!" Nada bicara Hideo lebih tinggi kali ini. Sebelum sempat Itachi merespon, Ino sudah mendahuluinya, "Hei, hei pembicaraan apa ini? Bisakah kita ganti-" Ino berhenti meneruskan ucapannya saat Itachi melirik dengan tatapan tajam.

"Okay, aku diam. Lanjutkan saja," ucap pelan Ino dan memilih menatap keluar jendela.

Setelah kejadian itu, perjalanan semakin diliputi atmosfer ketegangan. Dan Ino tidak mau ambil pusing lagi. Toh tidak ada gunanya juga. Paling-paling ia akan dapat lirikan tajam lagi dari Itachi.

 **ooooo**

Mobil mereka mulai memasuki pekarangan cukup luas. Mereka sudah sampai ditujuan akhir, Mansion Uchiha. Seperti istana, sangat mewah dan sangat besar. Coba tebak, berapa jumlah manusia yang menempati Mansion sebesar ini. 20? Mungkin cukup. Tapi entahlah berapa, Ino tidak tau.

Berhenti di depan pintu utama yang cukup besar, mereka bertiga turun. Baru beberapa langkah, keluar seseorang dari dalam sudah mengenalnya. Ibu Itachi, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Kalian sudah sampai, syukurlah. Hideo-kun!" pekik Mikoto dengan cepat ia melangkah mendekat kearah Hideo dan memeluknya. Sungguh pemandangan mengharukan mengingat Ino sudah tidak punya Ibu.

"Ayo masuk. Sudah sore, sebaiknya kalian mandi dan menunggu makan malam. Kau juga Hideo-kun, jangan main game dulu," lanjut Mikoto dengan seulas senyum di paras cantiknya dan segera melepas pelukan erat dengan cucunya itu.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga masuk, dengan Hideo yang terlebih dulu masuk dan menaiki tangga, kemudian Itachi dengan langkah santainya dan Ino berjalan beriringan dengan Mikoto.

Ino sedikit canggung mengingat ia belum menjawab pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya permintaan dari wanita paruh baya disampingnya itu.

"Baiklah, kau masuk saja kekamar untuk istirahat, Ino-chan. Kaa-san akan siapkan makan malam. Kamarmu ada diatas, biar pelayan yang menunjukkannya," Ucap Mikoto.

"Tidak aku akan membantu, Bibi menyiapkan makan malam. Saya bisa diandalkan dalam urusan memasak," Ino tersenyum dan meyakinkan pada Mikoto, bahwa ia jago dalam memasak. Sempat terjadi penolakan namun pada akhirnya Ino yang menang. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi kedapur dan menyiapkan menu untuk makan malam.

Acara masak lebih menyenangkan walaupun sedikit pegal karena berdiri dan jalan kesana kemari mengambil bahan makanan, tapi ini lebih baik dibanding harus duduk semobil dengan atmosfer ketegangan antara 2 Uchiha seperti tadi. Setelah semuanya siap, Ino dibantu para pelayan menyajikan masakan ke meja yang cukup besar. Muat untuk 20 orang, keluarga besar rupanya.

"Ino-chan, tolong pastikan bahwa cucuku sudah mandi dan tidak menyentuh gamenya saat ini. Dan bilang, makan malam sudah akan dimulai," pinta Mikoto dan membuat Ino menghentikan kegiatan awalnya tadi.

"Biar ini, Kaa-san dan para pelayan yang bereskan. Sebentar lagi siap," lanjutnya.

"Baik."

Ino berdiri dipintu kamar dengan kertas yang bertuliskan 'Jangan masuk sembarangan' menempel disana. Tentunya Ino tau maksudnya dan ia mengetuk pintu setelah pelayan wanita bernama Yugao mengantarnya tadi pergi.

 **Tok... tok... tok...**

"Masuk."

Perizinan sudah didapat dari pemilik kamar, segera Ino membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam. Terlihat kamar bernuansa putih dengan sedikit warna biru gelap. Cukup rapi bagi anak seumuran Hideo dan sangat luas melebihi kamar di Rumah sewaan miliknya.

Diluar bayangan Ino sebelumnya. Membayangkan Hideo masih dengan seragam sekolah yang tengah asik bermain game. Nihil. Pemandangan yang ia dapat adalah, Hideo sudah dengan setelan casual duduk di meja belajar, tumpukan buku dan kertas berantakan berada di atas meja. Apa ini memang hal biasa bagi seorang keturunan Uchiha?

"Belajarnya nanti lagi, ya. Makan malam sudah siap. Ayo turun," Ino mendekat dan berdiri disamping Hideo yang masih sibuk membaca buku-buku tebalnya.

"Apa kau kesini karena akan menikah dengan Ayahku?" Pertanyaan Hideo dengan nada tenang itu cukup membuat Ino menegang.

'P-Pertanyaan itu? Kenapa Hideo bisa tau soal ini?' batin Ino.

 **ooooo**

Dua sosok berbeda jenis tengah duduk berhadapan di salah satu cafe di Tokyo. Sakura dan Naruto asik memandang coffe mereka masing-masing. Cukup puas berdiam diri, akhirnya Naruto memulai pembicaraan, "Jadi Ino baik-baik saja, ya. Syukurlah. Lalu apa yang membuatmu cemas, Sakura-chan?"

Setelah menerima telepon dari sahabat pirangnya itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Naruto dan memberitau soal Ino. Meski belum banyak yang ia ketahui, setidaknya akan membuat Naruto sedikit tenang. Lagipula, Naruto sangat dekat dengan Ino. Mereka bertiga bersahabat sangat baik.

"Tidakkah aneh, Naruto? Ino menelepon dengan nomor Uchiha Itachi?" tanya Sakura, kini pandangannya teralih. Menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Bagus bukan? Daripada Ino menelepon dengan nomor penculik dan meminta tebusan." Jawab Naruto enteng, ia lega mendengar kabar sahabatnya baik-baik saja.

"Ayolah, Naruto-baka. Uchiha kau tau?"

"Jangan bilang kau curiga dengan Ino? Kau berfikir dia ada sesuatu dengan Teme? Uhm- maksudku Uchiha Sasuke? Tidak mungkin!"

"Siapa tau saja."

"Jika iya? Kau akan melabrak sahabat lamamu, begitu?"

"Harusnya aku bilang sebelumnya kalau Sasuke milikku," ucap Sakura dengan raut wajah kecewa dan sedikit kemarahan dan tekanan di bagian kata 'milikku'. Meski Ino sahabatnya, Ia tidak mau jika harus melepas Sasuke. Sakura hanyalah gadis biasa. Tentu akan marah jika pacarnya menjadi milik orang lain.

"Jika kau bersikap seperti ini, itu artinya kau cemburu dan merasa dirimu lebih buruk dibanding Ino, Sakura-chan," Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tajam, seringai tipis terlihat diwajahnya. Sebelum benar-benar marah, ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan gadis pink yang terlihat bertarung dengan pikirannya sendiri.

 **To Be Continue**

Gomen minna, bener-bener akhir chapter yang terlihat buruk bukan? Maafkan Phi-chan. Dan lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, aku rasa.

Maaf juga untuk lama Update buat yang menunggu Fanfic ini :3 aku harap ada ya. Maaf juga kemunculan Naruto-kun sangat singkat. Phi-chan bergulat dengan batin, antara Itachi atau Naruto mohon maaf mungkin Itachi akan lebih ditonjolkan, atau justru akan jadi tokoh utama. Naruto hanya pelengkap :3 jika Naruto jadi pelengkap, kalian maunya di pasangin dengan Sakura apa Chara baru?

Oh ya maaf yang buat review, Phi-chan baru balas disini. Gapapa kan?

 **beerahma** terimakasih. Phi-chan akan berusaha keras agar tidak mengecewakan

 **ai chan 19** ah, Ai-san, Phi-chan ga tau nih. Naruto atau Itachi ya

 **itakun** Phi-chan usahakan, ItaIno '-')/

 **Apocalypse201** siap kak, aku rasa Naruto di chapter selanjutnya akan jadi pelengkap saja. Tapi tunggu bagian Ino Naruto akan hadir kok.

 **Kimparkemiko** iya kak, Phi-chan akan berusaha dan belajar lagi akan kesalahan berkurang. Terimakasih ya.

 **Piggypow** oke kak

 **Lmlsn** iya kak, terimakasih ya

 **AnneMarie28** uhm, maaf sebelumnya kalau NaruIno muncul sedikit ya. Bahkan baru muncul diawal :3 maaf kak mengecewakan.

 **quest** iya kak, maaf – maaaf ya mengecewakan. Kali ini Phi-Chan akan menetapkan hati pada satu pilihan. Semoga saja.

Terimakasih sekali lagi buat minna yang bersedia membaca Fanfic pertama Phi-Chan. Janji bakal terus belajar dan berusaha agar tidak mengecewakan. Semoga kalian puas dan menunggu kelanjutannya ya.

Terimakasih...

Review kalian adalah semangat untuk terus menjadi lebih baik


	4. Chapter 4

**You and Me in One Story**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by : PhiruFi**

 **Rate : T**

 **Cast : Ino. Y, Itachi. U, Naruto. U, Sakura. H, Sasuke. U**

 **WARNING : OOC ( Maybe :3 ) , mainstream (?) , membosankan, Bahasa diksi EYD ( masih harus belajar XD ) , typo**

 **Selamat membaca, kuharap kalian suka**

 **OOOOO**

" _Apa kau kesini karena akan menikah dengan Ayahku?"_

Kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Hideo sukses membuat Ino bungkan cukup lama. Ino bingung harus menjawab apa. Toh, masalah ini belum lagi dibahas oleh anggota keluarga yang lainnya.

"Iya atau tidak?" Tanya singkat Hideo, pandangan yang semula tertuju kearah tumpukan buku-buku di depannya kini teralih untuk melihat wajah perempuan yang lebih tua dibanding dirinya.

"Aku tidak butuh 'makhluk itu'," Lanjut Hideo tanpa ekspresi.

Tunggu! Apa maksud Hideo dengan 'makhluk itu'? apa yang Hideo maksud adalah sosok seorang Ibu?

'Tidak sopan sekali' Batin Ino miris, hatinya sedikit nyeri setelah mendengar ucapan bocah Uchiha ini.

"Tidak ada gunanya seorang Ibu. Dia menyedihkan. Atau aku? Ibu, ah tidak! 'Makhluk itu' penuh kepalsuan! " Hideo meninggikan nada suaranya. Dengan sedikit bergetar kalimat panjang itu terucap.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara mereka bertiga? Kenapa Hideo begitu terlihat terluka dan rapuh?' Tanya Ino dalam hati. Ingin sekali ia rengkuh bocah 'lemah' didepannya ini. Tapi apa dayanya? Bisa-bisa ia semakin dibenci mengingat kondisi sekarang yang cukup 'menegangkan'.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi antara kalian bertiga. Tapi aku juga tidak menyalahkanmu, jika kau membenci dia atau siapalah yang kau maksud itu. Tapi percayalah, aku juga tidak ingin terus menerus melihat seseorang terluka seperti sekarang ini," Perlahan Ino memberanikan diri untuk memeluk tubuh Hideo. Namun sebelum itu terwujud, Hideo sudah menepisnya. Menatap tajam pada Ino dan berkata,

"Kalian sama saja, menyedihkan, buruk dan memuakkan."

Ino tidak habis pikir dengan perlakuan dan sikap Hideo terhadapnya. Untuk ukuran bocah berumur 7 tahun, ini sangat tidak pantas. Bagaimana bisa bocah polos bisa bersikap dan berpikiran seperti ini? Menilai seseorang dengan kata-kata yang cukup mencengangkan. Oh, Kami-sama! Seberapa dalam luka yang Hideo dapatkan? Dan perlakuan seperti apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini?

"Aku-" Kalimat Ino terpotong saat setelah suara deheman terdengan diindra pendengarannya. Suara asing. Ino belum pernah mendengarnya. Dengan bersamaan, Ino dan Hideo memutar kepala dan melihat siapa yang menganggu 'acara' mereka berdua.

"Sampai kapan drama ini berlangsung? Hei Jagoan!" Ucap seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu bersandar di pintu. Mengamati Ino dan Hideo dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Hideo berlari dan memeluk pemuda yang lebih tinggi didepannya.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Hideo sambil mendongakkan kepala menatap pemuda yang tengah ia peluk.

"Baru saja. Semuanya ada dibawah," jawab pemuda itu kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Hideo. Membuat rambut hitamnya menjadi semakin berantakan.

"Hn," Hideo melepas pelukan dan berlari keluar kamar. Meninggalkan dua makhluk berlain gender saling menatap dalam diam. Tidak ada yang memecah keheningan sampai suara dering telepon terdengar. Pemuda itu merogoh saku celananya dan menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu ditelinganya.

"Hm?" Pemuda itu menautkan alis. Ekspresi bingung terpancar di wajah tampannya.

"Iya, aku dengannya. Kira-kira 162 cm dengan rambut pirang panjang, dan mata seindah biru lautan? Benar?" Ucap pemuda itu dengan tenang, tatapannya tertuju pada objek yang tadi ia jabarkan lewat telepon.

"Hei, tunggu! Apa salahku? Aku tidak mungkin berhubungan lebih dengan kakak iparku sendiri kan? Sudahlah Sakura, aku akan menemuimu segera," Pemuda itu segera memutus panggilan telepon dan memasukkan kembali ke saku celana.

Ino diam. Ia mencerna apa yang tadi ia dengar saat pemuda didepannya itu berbicara ditelepon. Dengannya? Apa yang tadi pemuda itu bermaksud mendiskripsikan dirinya kepada seseorang di sebrang sana? Dan apa tadi? Sakura? Apa yang tadi menelepon adalah sahabat pink-nya itu? Lalu kenapa ia tidak mengenal pemuda didepannya ini. Okay, Ino. Tentunya Sakura punya privasi sendiri dan tidak mungkin ia akan berbagi semua ceritanya padamu, meski kau adalah sahabatnya. Privasi tetaplah privasi.

"Kau siapa?" Dengan polos, Ino akhirnya berucap. Pemuda yang merasa ditanya hanya diam, menatap Ino dengan seringai. Oh hell! dia tampan, bahkan lebih tampan dibanding Itachi. Mungkin?

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawab pemuda itu, kemudian ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Ino. Tapi sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar menjauh, ia berkata, "Turunlah, semua sudah menunggu."

Cukup lama Ino terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar dan segera menyusul Sasuke. Kenalan barunya, mungkin? Yang pasti Ino penasaran dan bersumpah akan mencari tau lebih tentang Sasuke perihal hubungannya dengan 'Sakura'. Apakah sama dengan 'Sakura' miliknya atau tidak. Uhm- mungkin lebih cocok dengan 'Sakura' sahabatnya.

 **Sasuke P.O.V**

 **Flashback**

Suara dering telepon menyadarkanku. Segera aku merogoh ponsel dan menempelkan benda itu di telingaku.

" _Sasuke-kun kau jahat! Bagaimana bisa kau berselingkuh saat aku tidak ada disampingmu? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Sudah kuduga, kau tidak suka dengan gadis berambut pendek. Dan akhirnya kau memilihnya,"_ terdengar suara yang sangat aku rindukan keberadaannya. Sakura Haruno, kekasihku.

Kami berdua telah menjalin hubungan cukup lama, dan tahun ini memasuki tahun ketiga kisah asmara kami. Ah, aku benar-benar merindukannya dan ingin memeluknya. Menghirup aroma yang sangat aku sukai.

"Hm?" Aku menautkan alis. Bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada kekasihku. Kenpa tiba-tiba seperti ini?

" _Jangan bohong! Aku tau pasti kau dengan dia sekarang. Iya, kan?"_

"Iya, aku dengannya. Kira-kira 162 cm dengan rambut pirang panjang, dan mata seindah biru lautan? Benar?" Ucapku santai berniat menggoda kekasihku sendiri. Tidak apa-apa, kan? Toh dia milikku. Yah, milikku seorang.

" _Tuh, kan! Kau jahat! Hiks... Kenapa? Aku membencimu!"_

"Hei, tunggu! Apa salahku? Aku tidak mungkin berhubungan lebih dengan kakak iparku sendiri kan? Sudahlah Sakura, aku akan menemuimu segera."

Aku segera akhiri perdebatan 'aneh' yang secara tiba-tiba terjadi. Bahkan aku tidak tau apa yang dimaksudnya. Ah, baiklah. Aku rasa membuatnya penasaran dan kalut cukup menarik. Aku kejam? Siapa peduli?

 **End flashback**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Baru beberapa langkah Ino meninggalkan kamar Hideo sesuatu terjadi.

"Ah!" pekik Ino kaget ketika seseorang menggenggam dan penarik pergelangan tangannya dari arah belakang.

Sebelum Ino bersumpah serapah memekik dengan kalimat angkuhnya, suara cukup lembut menyadarkannya dan mengurungkan niatan buruk itu terjadi.

"Saya akan membantu Nona mempersiapkan diri," seorang wanita dewasa memamerkan senyum kepada Ino.

"Saya Yugao. Mari!"

Tidak ada respon ucapan dari Ino. Ia hanya menuruti kemana tujuan Yugao. Ia tau maksud dari kata 'mempersiapkan diri'.Apalagi kalau tidak berdandan? Tidak buruk! Bahkan ia sangat senang. Tidak mungkin, kan? Turun kebawah untuk makan malam di tempat 'asing'.Apalagi ini adalah kediaman Uchiha. Mewah. Bagaimana bisa ia turun dengan setelan casual kebanggaannya. Kaos polos berwarna kuning pucat, tidak lupa dengan celana jeans selutut. Tidak berkesan tentunya.

 **oooooo**

Tidak lama, Ino sudah rapi dengan hasil karya Yugao. Ino berdiri didepan cermin, melihat pantulan dirinya. Ia terkesan. Yugao memang hebat! Ino tersenyum lebar. Gaun biru gelap selutut lengan pendek dangan pita hitam melingkar di pinggangnya. Rambut panjangnya tersanggul dengan sedikit berantakan, memberikan kesan natural. Semakin sempurna dengan polesan tipis diparas ayu-nya. Ino benar-benar berterimaksih dan bersyukur telah bertemu dengan Yugao. Ia harus belajar lebih darinya. Yosh!

Selama acara mempercantik diri tadi, Ino dan Yugao saling bertukar cerita. Bukan tema berat memang, hanya perbicaraan ringan. Tapi tidak terduga, Yugao malah menceritakan kehidupannya pada Ino. Wanita yang telah menyandang marga baru, ia sudah menikah dengan kepala pelayan disini, Hayate Gekkou.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Nona? Nona harus segera turun. Semua pasti sudah menunggu," ucap Yugao menyadarkan Ino dari kekaguman terhadap dirinya. Bukan bermaksud sombong. Yah, tapi Ia sekarang benar-benar cantik.

"Yugao-nee, bukankah aku sudah megingatkan tadi. Cukup dengan Ino saja. Kita sudah saling mengenalkan? Bahkan mungkin cukup dekat," Ino mendekat dan memeluk Yugao dengan tiba-tiba.

"Terimakasih, ini sangat cantik. Aku sangat berterimakasih," lanjut Ino segera ia melepas pelukan dan tersenyum tulus kearah Yugao. Wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri. Selain Ayame-nee di Kyoto tentunya.

"Ah, Ino-chan. Itu bukan masalah. Baiklah, kau harus segera turun. Cinderella, pangeran anda sudah menunggu tentunya," Yugao mengerlingkan mata, berniat menggoda Ino. Dan sukses membuat kedua pipi Ino merona.

"Yugao-nee..." rengek Ino.

Mengakhiri pertemuan keduanya, Ino segera pergi turun ke tujuan utamanya. Ruang makan kediaman Uchiha.

 **ooooo**

"Lihat, Aniki! Calon istrimu sudah muncul, tuh," Ucapan Sasuke membuat semua mata anggota keluarga Uchiha tertuju pada Ino dari kejauhan saat ia menuruni tangga.

'Sudah seperti Tuan Putri beneran saja. Aku harap ini bukan mimpi. Ayah, lihat putrimu ini, jadi Cinderella dalam semalam. Konyol," batin Ino tidak percaya.

"Duduk sini, Ino-chan," Mikoto mendekat dan menuntun Ino untuk duduk di kursi disamping Itachi dan Hideo. Kejadian tadi dengan Hideo membuat Ino semakin canggung. Ia hanya memamerkan senyum ragu saat Hideo menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya. Dapat ia lihat, seorang pria dengan wajah tegas dan cukup berwibawa. Duduk di kursi kepala keluarga. Mungkin seumuran dengan, Ayahnya. Begitu pikir Ino.

'Suami Bibi Mikoto? Aku rasa, siapa lagi,' batin Ino.

Ada seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah Ibu Itachi duduk besebrangan dengan kursi Itachi. Seorang pemuda tadi, Uchiha Sasuke duduk disamping Mikoto. Dan seorang pemuda asing, dengan rambut hitam pendek seperti Naruto tapi berantakan. Sama seperti rambut Hideo duduk di samping Sasuke. Ino tidak mngenalnya. Tapi cukup tampan dengan bulu mata lentik. Tampan atau cantik? Apa semua keluarga Uchiha sangat sempurna? Beruntunglah kalian yang terlahir digaris keturunan Uchiha.

"Senangnya semua sudah berkumpul disini. Oh ya, Ino-chan. Perkenalkan, suamiku dan kepala keluarga disini. Uchiha Fugaku," ucap Mikoto memperkenalkan kepala keluarga Uchiha. Dengan wajah kaku, Fugaku melihat Ino. Ino hanya memamerkan senyum, daripada harus menyapa tidak jelas, malah nanti citranya menjadi buruk. Jangan sampai!

"Dan ini, Uchiha Sasuke. Putra bungsuku. Dan ini, Uchiha Shisui, sahabat Itachi. Dia seperti anak kami juga," lanjut Mikoto memperkenalkan Sasuke masing dengan tampang stoic-nya dan juga Shisui dengan senyum hangatnya. Oh hell! dia sangat manis.

"Salam kenal ya, Ino-chan," ucap Shisui tak lupa dengan senyum karismatiknya. Oh, Ino benar-benar dibuat meleleh sekarang. Apa Shisui adalah satu-satunya lelaki Uchiha yang ramah? Sangat sempurna.

"Itachi..." ucap Fugaku dengan suara berat miliknya berhasil menciptakan atmosfer ketegangan diantara mereka bertujuh.

"Tentu kau sudah tau kan? Jadi, bagaimana?" lanjut Fugaku, pandangannya beralih kearah Itachi yang juga melihat kearahnya. Ino hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menerka-nerka arah pembicaraan Ayah dan Anak ini.

"Ya," balas Itachi dengan tenang. Ino semakin dibuat pusing. Apakah semua keluarga Uchiha hemat bicara? Dan hebatnya mereka saling terkait dan paham dengan arah tujuan pembicaraan masing-masing. Tidak seperti dirinya sekarang yang kebingungan. Layaknya anak SD yang dicekoki materi anak kuliahan. Bodoh. Ino hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hatinya.

"Pernikahan kalian akan diadakan 1 bulan dari sekarang," Fugaku sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya, dan sukses membuat Ino menegakkan kepala. Jangan tanya bagaimaman ekspresinya sekarang. Membulatkan mata dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Hei! Mana Ino yang anggun? Kenapa terlihat konyol sekarang?

"Soal keluargamu, sudah kami urus. Bagaimana, Ino?" Tiba-tiba Fugaku bertanya pada Ino. Segera tersadar dari ekspresi tidak indah di wajahnya, Ino memberanikan diri menatap Fugaku.

"Aku-" belum sempat Ino melanjutkan kalimat, Hideo dengan kasar berdiri dan mendorong kursinya kebelakang.

"Aku sudah kenyang," Ucap singkat Hideo sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Namun, suara dengan nada tinggi menghentikan langkah santainya, "Hideo! Begitukah sikapmu, apa yang kau pelajari selama ini, hah!"

Itachi. Yah, suara Itachi menghentikan langkah Hideo. Terlihat Hideo hanya diam mematung tanpa menoleh kearah asal suara. Tidak menunggu lama Itachi sudah berdiri dibelakang Hideo hendak meraih tangan mungil itu kalau saja suara Hideo menahannya, "Tidak ada, bahkan Ayah tidak pernah mengajariku. Mengajari? Menyentuhku saja tidak pernah. Dan sekarang kau, mau menahanku?"

Anak dan Ayah itu kini saling berhadapan. Dengan sang anak yang memilih untuk menunduk dan sang Ayah yang menatap tajam anaknya dengan kilat amarah.

"Aku ini anakmu bukan? Aku membencimu!" Hideo yang semula menunduk, kini menatap sang Ayah, tak kalah tajam.

 **PLAK**

Bunyi tamparan keras berhasil membuat keterkejutan hebat. Tamparan di pipi kiri Hideo, membuat pipi yang semula putih menjadi sedikit kemerahan. Hideo memegangi pipi kirinya dan menunduk dalam. Semua yakin bahwa kini bocah tampan itu sedang menangis dalam diam.

"Itachi! Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Fugaku tak kalah hebat. Ia berdiri dan melangkah mendekat kearah Ayah-Anak itu berada.

"Tunggu, Anata," cegah Mikoto kepada Fugaku. Menahan sang Suaminya agar tidak mendekat. Ia tidak mau masalah ini semakin runyam jika ia membiarkan Suaminya mendekat dan memperparah suasana. Ia tau betul, kalau Fugaku tidak akan segan-segan memperlihatkan adegan kekerasan yang tidak baik bagi anak dibawah umur.

"Mikoto..." Fugaku menatap Istrinya. Biasanya Istrinya lah yang tidak tahan dengan perlakuan kasar Itachi pada cucu satu-satunya itu. Tapi kini, kenapa ia malah mencegahnya?

Hening. Tidak ada yang memecah keheningan. Shisui dengan wajah tidak percayanya menatap Itachi dan Hideo, Sasuke dengan wajah stoic-nya dan Ino, bagaimana dengannya sekarang?

Diam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Pemandangan didepannya benar-benar baru baginya. Setelah hidup lebih dari 17 tahun, kali pertama ia melihat adegan seperti ini secara langsung didepan matanya. Dan terlebih, ini karenanya? Iya, jika saja tidak karena pernikahannya yang mendadak, Hideo tidak akan terkena amarah dari Ayahnya, kan?

"Kau hanya menyentuhku hiks... saat menampar. Tapi aku cukup bahagia. Setidaknya kau tidak jijik dengan Anakmu ini. Ah- atau mungkin bukan? Kau sangat menyedihkan!" Dengan susah payah Hideo berucap agar terdengar jelas karena sekarang ia sedang terisak.

"Jaga bicaramu!" Hampir saja pipi Hideo kembali terkena tamparan kalau saja tangan tidak menahannya. Tangan Ino menahan tanga Itachi. Tunggu? Sejak kapan Ino beranjak dari duduknya? Ayolah siapa yang tidak tahan dengan adegan seperti ini? Tentunya Ino masih punya hati.

"Hentikan, Uchiha-san. Jangan buat Hideo semakin terluka! Apa kau tidak lihat? Dia itu putramu? Dan apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankan orang tua akan marah jika anaknya terluka? Tapi kenapa au malah melukainya?" sedikit membentak Ino mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Itachi.

"Tau apa kau tentang hidup kami? Tidak!" membalas bentakan Ino dengan nada yang sangat tinggi. Itachi benar-benar seperti kerasukan setan rupanya. Ia menarik tangannya dengan kasar dan berhasil terlepas dari cengkraman tangan Ino.

"Munafik!" kalimat terakhir terucap dari mulut Itachi sebelum ia beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan. Tepatnya pergi kearah pintu utama, dan saat setelah itu terdengar deru mobil meninggalkan Mansion. Itachi pergi meninggalkan keenam manusia yang masih shock dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Aku ingin tidur," kaat Hideo sebelum ia menaiki tangga dan meninggalkan semua diam mematung.

Terlihat Fugaku mengusap kasar wajahnya dan Mikoto disampingnya sudah menitikan air mata. Tak lama, mereka berdua memutuskan masuk kekamar meraka. Meninggalkan Shisui, Sasuke dan Ino.

"Ah, aku juga tidur," Kemudian Sasuke meninggalkan ruang makan dengan santai.

Ino tidak kuat lagi, ia jatuh terduduk dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Ia meremas ujung gaunya dengan kasar, dan pertahanannya kali ini runtuh. Ia menangis, mengutuk dirinya dengan sumpah serapah dalam gumaman tidak jelasnya.

'Oh, bagus. Semua ini salahmu. Yamanaka Ino! Kau tidak lebih dari gadis pembawa sial sekarang!' umpat Ino dalam hati.

"Hei," suara dan tepukan ringan dikepalanya membuat Ino mendongak. Dapat ia lihat kini Shisui berjongkok didekatnya. Masih dengan tangan yang tertempel di surai platinanya, ia berkata, "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Jangan salahkan dirimu, Okay? Beristirahatlah!"

Kemudian Shisui mengacak pelan rambut Ino sebelum pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

 **ooooo**

Sakura dan Naruto duduk bersebelahan. Menungggu dikoridor ruang tunggu dekat ruang operasi. Mereka menunggu Ayah sahabatnya yang tengah dioperasi.

"Ternyata bukan Sasuke. Tapi Ino benar-benar ada hubunga dengan Uchiha, Naruto. Kau mendengarku, kan?" tanya Sakura sedikit kesal karena merasa ia tidak diperhatikan oleh sahabat lelakinya itu.

"Ah, Iya. Aku mendengarnya. Jadi apa maksudmu?" tanya balik Naruto, menatap gadis pink disampingnya. Penasaran dengan topik pembicaraan yang menyangkut Ino-nya. Hei, Naruto! Sejak kapan kau mengklaim bahwa Ino adalah milikmu? Berhenti mengaku, Okay!

"Ino dan kakak Sasuke."

"Uchiha Itachi? Bukankah dia sudah punya Istri?"

"Aku baru dapat email dari Sasuke tadi, katanya Itachi-nii sudah bercerai. Memang sih, publik belum tau soal perceraiannya ini."

"Masa bodoh dengan perceraian, Sakura. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Ino?" Naruto mulai tidak sabar dengan pembicaraan Sakura yang tidak langsung keintinya.

"Aku tadi mendengar, Sasuke menyebut Ino dengan Kakak ipar."

"Jangan bercanda. Memangnya gadis yang dimaksud Teme itu Ino? Siapa tau dia sedang dengan wanita lain yang sama dengan Ino," ucap enteng Naruto. Sebenarnya ada sedikit perasaan tidak suka saat Sakura berucap tadi. Jangan gila, mana mungkin Ino akan menikah. Setaunya, Ino tidak mengenal salah satu dari keturunan Uchiha Itu. Lagipula umur Ino terbilang cukup muda untuk menikah.

"Hey! Sasuke tidak mungkin seperti itu!" teriak Sakura, ia kemudian menjitak kepala Naruto cukup keras.

"Berhenti, Sakura-chan. Sakit!"

"Habisnya kau itu. Lagipula siapa lagi yang memiliki mata seindah biru lautan kalau bukan Ino, Naruto-baka!" lanjut Sakura berusaha meyakinkan sahabat rubah disampingnya yang sedang kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku tidak percaya sebelum Ino sendiri yang bilang," Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?," tanya Sakura kaget saat Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan terlihat gelagat aneh untuk pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku akan ke Tokyo, membawa Ino kesini. Paman Inoichi mmebutuhkan Ino, kan?"

"Aku yakin Sasuke-kun pasti sudah memberitau Ino. Dia akan segera kesini. Pasti besok Ino sampai," Sakura meyakinkan Naruto agar tidak pergi.

"Sekalian aku ada urusan di Tokyo. Tidak apa-apa kan aku menninggalkanmu disini?" tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir.

"Baiklah, aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagian besok pagi Ayame-nee kemari kok. Pergilah, kalau memang Ino belum tau, segera bawa dia kesini," jawab Sakura.

"Baik, aku pergi. Jaa," ucap Naruto sebelum sosoknya benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Sakura.

 **ooooo**

Bugatti Veyron melaju pelan membelah jalan di komplek mewah di Tokyo. Cukup sepi karena ini sudah jam 11 malam. Sang pengemudi terfokus melihat jalan didepannya. Meski begitu, pikirannya kalut sekarang. Mengingat ucapan Sakura barusan. Yah, Naruto kacau dengan penuturan bahwa Ino-nya akan menikah dengan seorang Uchiha.

"Aku akan segera menemukanmu, Ino. Tunggu aku. Aku harap semua belum terlambat," Naruto mengacak kasar rambutnya dengan tangan kiri yang terbebas dari setir mobilnya.

Mengemudi cukup jauh membuatnya lelah. Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya ke toko 24 jam untuk berhenti sejenak membeli beberapa minuman kaleng. Biasanya Ia akan membeli coffee, setidaknya akan membuat ia terjaga semalaman saat mengemudi.

Naruto masuk ke toko dan berjalan memilih-milih beberapa camilan dan coffee kesukaannya. Atau mungkin ramen cup, ia sedikit lapar. Se-cup Ramen instan cukup untuk mengganjal perut kosongnya agar tidak meraung-raung.

 **ooooo**

Kekacauan hebat yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu di kediaman Uchiha cukup membuat seorang Yamanaka kacau, kalut dan terlihat menyedihkan. Sangat menyedihkan. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Ino memutuskan untuk pergi keluar. Mungkin jalan-jalan akan membuatnya sedikit tenang. Eh? Bukankah ini lingkungan baru baginya? Dan benar saja, Ino hanya pergi tidak jauh dari Mansion. Pergi ke taman dekat toko 24 jam. Biasanya kalau Ino sedang bersedih atau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, Ia akan membeli 2 es krim coklat kesukaannya dan berbagi dengan Naruto. Sahabat berisik namun cukup menghibur Ino. Bersedia memberi sandaran untuk Ino bercerita ataupun menangis.

Ino melangkah gontai memasuki toko. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan penjaga toko yang melihatnya aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang gadis dengan tatanan rambut berantakan berjalan layaknya orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup masuk kedalam toko tanpa alas kaki. Sungguh bukan seorang Yamanaka.

"Ice Cream..." gumam Ino pelan. Berdiri di depan kotak penuh berisi bermacam jenis Ice cream. Mencari Ice cream kesukaannya.

Tatapannya tertuju pada 2 ice cream coklat yang menjadi incarannya. Tangan Ino terulur untuk meraihnya, tapi suara yang amat ia kenal menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ino-chan..."

 **to be cantinue**

Yosh! Selesai untuk chapter 4. Aku harap tidak mengecewakan yah. Phi-chan kasih adegan Shisui. ehehehe, entah kenapa jadi terhipnotis dengan ketampanan Shisui

Aku harap chapter ini tidak alay. Tapi Phi-chan rasa ini benar-benar aneh. Iya tidak? Ah malunya...

Tapi terimakasih untuk yang setia menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini ya, terimakasih untuk review nya juga review kalian adalah motivasi bagi Phi-chan

Phi-chan akan balas review disini ya...

 **kimparkemino** makasih kak, Phi-chan akan berusaha agar bagian TBC nya tepat. Aku akan berusaha. Terimakasih kak

 **ai chan 19** uhm... ide bagus tuh kak tapi tunggu aja kelanjutannya yah. Untuk naruino, Phi-chan akan tambahkan dichapter selanjutnya nanti. Karna sejujurnya Phi-chan juga suka pairing naruino. Aahhaah

 **Lmlsn** ahahah iya kak, siap. Phi-chan akan lanjutkan. Aku harap sudah panas sekarang. Eh, tapi aku rasa belum deh. Eheheh, entahlah kak

 **Semoga kalian tidak kecewa ya maafkan jika mengecewakan.**

 **Jangan lupa review kalian. Ehehehehe**


	5. Chapter 5

**You and Me in One Story**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by : PhiruFi**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : Ino. Y x Itachi. U**

 **WARNING : OOC ( Maybe :3 ) , mainstream (?) , membosankan, Bahasa diksi EYD ( masih harus belajar XD )**

 **Selamat membaca, kuharap kalian suka**

Sebelumnya ada yang harus Phi ralat di chapter sebelumnya karena author ini pelupa dan kebetulan tokoh itu akan berkaitan dengan cerita selanjutnya. Jadi memang harus diralat. Maafkan atas kesalahan fatal ini T3T /cry

Karakter yang diralat adalah Ayame-nee yang seharusnya adalah Hana-nee T3T. Maafkan atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Phi tidak akan mengulanginya lagi deh, bener. Kadang kalo lupa ga bisa dikondisikan T3T

 **ooooo**

 _Tatapannya tertuju pada 2 ice cream coklat yang menjadi incarannya. Tangan Ino terulur untuk meraihnya, tapi suara yang amat ia kenal menghentikan gerakannya._

" _Ino-chan..."_

Ino terdiam. Bukan berarti telinganya tuli atau sedang bermasalah sehingga ia menghiraukan panggilan namanya itu, tapi ia sedang berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'Apa aku benar-benar sudah gila? Suara Naruto terngiang diotakku. Mana mungkin. Tapi ini benar benar sangat dekat. Tidak mungkin, Ino!' batin Ino frustasi.

"Ino-chan!" Kali ini suara Naruto lebih keras tentunya tidak membentak. Ino sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan yang kali ini. Sedikit ragu, tapi ia berhasil membalikkan badannya dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya tadi.

Dan benar saja. Naruto berdiri tegap didepannya dengan menenteng plastik penuh berisi belanjaannya.

"Naruto-kun?" Ino tidak percaya, ia bisa bertemu dengan Naruto disini. Dengan penampilan kacau seperti ini.

"Demi Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi padamu, Ino-chan?" Naruto tidak habis fikir. Disini, ia bertemu kembali dengan Ino. Gadis yang amat sangat ia rindukan. Ingin sekali Naruto mendekat dan memeluk sesosok gadis pirang yang terlihat berantakan itu. Ino yang sekarang berbeda dari Ino yang ia temui malam lalu sewaktu gadis itu masih berada di Kyoto. Penampilannya sungguh bukan barbie hidup yang selama ini mejadi julukannya.

Semenit berlalu tidak ada respon sama sekali membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk segara menarik tangan dan membawa sahabatnya itu keluar dari toko.

"Ayo, ikut aku! Kau berutang cerita denganku," ucap Naruto seraya menarik tangan Ino dan membawanya kesalah satu bangku yang ada di taman.

 **ooooo**

 **Uchiha Mansion, 01 a.m**

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pantat ayam melangkah dengan mantap memasuki kamar milik keponakannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke? Ia sedikit kesulitan melihat karena lampu kamar yang sudah mati. Hal itu tidak mengurungkan niatan seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk terus melangkah mendekat. Langkahnya terhenti didepan meja kecil dan menyalakan lampu tidur.

"Hei! Jagoan, jangan terus berpura-pura seperti itu pada Pamanmu ini," ucap Sasuke setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya di kasur berukuran medium dimana ada seorang bocah laki-laki terbaring sambil memeluk guling. Namun yang dipanggil tidak merespon.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita bertemu dengan Sakura-nee?" tawar Sasuke masih berusaha membuat keponakannya itu bersuara.

"Besok aku ada les Matematika," jawab singkat Hideo masih dengan posisi yang sama. Membelakangi Sasuke sambil memeluk guling.

"Figure Action lengkap Zoids?" Sasuke yakin, tawaran terakhir ini tidak akan ditolak oleh Hideo.

"Setuju," dan benar saja, Hideo langsung mengiyakan tawaran terakhir Pamannya itu. Kini ia telah m erubah posisi dari terbaring membelakangi menjadi duduk menghadap Sasuke.

"Les?" goda Sasuke. Sasuke tau semua jadwal Hideo meskipun ia ada di Eropa tapi ia selalu memantau perkembangan keponakan pertamanya ini. Sungguh Paman yang baik dan calon Ayah yang baik tentunya.

"Aku berbohong, m-m-maaf," ucap Hideo sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin kalimat 'maaf' sangat sulit diucapkan bagi seorang Uchiha, benarkan?

"Paman tau. Kita akan berangkat besok pagi. Jadi tidurlah sekarang," Sasuke berdiri tapi sebelumnya ia mengacak rambut Hideo dengan lembut. Hideo hanya tersenyum lalu membenarkan posisinya untuk bersiap tidur.

Dengan begini Sasuke bisa tidur tenang. Meskipun kelihatannya Sasuke cuek dan acuh, namun sebenarnya ia paling tidak tega jika keponakannya diperlakukan oleh kakaknya dengan sangat tidak pantas? Iya begitulah pikirnya. Kemana kakaknya yang dulu? Bukankah dulu ia adalah sosok kakak yang baik? Hal itu tentunya tidak akan berbedakan? Hubungan adik-kakak saja sangat akur dulu, kenapa Itachi sebagai seorang Ayah malah terlihat 'gagal'?

 **ooooo**

 **Taman Kompleks, 1 a.m**

Mereka duduk berdua. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Naruto enggan berbicara begitu pula dengan Ino. Hanya terdengar serangga malam dan hembusan angin yang cukup dingin.

"Kenapa tidak cerita?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Aku tidak tau memulainya darimana, aku hanya beban bagi kalian," jawab Ino dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Kami pernah bilang begitu?" tanya Naruto lagi. Entah kenapa ia ingin marah sekarang. Naruto dan Sakura sudah menganggap Ino sebagai saudara sendiri. Lalu kenapa mereka harus marah ketika Ino butuh bantuan?

Banyak yang mereka bertiga lalui semasa remaja dulu. Mulai dari Ino yang selalu membawakan bento untuk makan siang mereka, sampai membantu mengerjakan semua PR. Bahkan jika salah satu diantara mereka berbuat salah, pasti mereka bertiga rela dihukum hormat dibawah tiang bendera bersama. Sesekali bercanda tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari teman dan senior di sekolahnya.

"Aku," masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk, Ino berkata demikian. Tidak berani menatap netra Shappire milik Naruto.

"Itu hanya pemikiranmu saja! Kami sedikitpun tidak pernah merasa keberatan!" tanpa disadari Naruto meninggikan suaranya. Ia sudah tidak duduk disamping Ino, melainkan berdiri dihadapan Ino dengan tangan terkepal disamping lipatan celana panjangnya.

Naruto tidak tahan lagi, ia menarik Ino untuk berdiri dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ia sangat menyesal telah meninggikan suaranya. Ia tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Ia hanya sedikit kesal.

"Ikutlah denganku, Ino-chan,"pinta Naruto masih dengan memeluk Ino meskipun tidak ada balasan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa," ucap Ino seraya melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Naruto terkejut dengan tindakan Ino. Pelukan bukanlah hal yang baru bagi mereka. Yah, sebagai seorang sahabat mereka saling berpelukan saat salah satu terpuruk dalam masalah. Tapi kenapa dengan Ino-nya kali ini?

"Kenapa? Ayahmu sedang dioperasi sekarang. Ada apa? Jangan bilang kalau, bukan kau yang-" kalimat Naruto terputus.

"Aku akan berangkat bersama calon Suamiku besok," kini Ino berani menatap Naruto. Dan benar, Naruto sangat terkejut. Tangannya kini mengepal lagi. Ingin sekali ia menonjok pohon, tembok atau apapun tapi jangan dengan Ino-nya. Ah, bukan. Ino bukan lagi miliknya. Dan memang bukan.

"Kenapa? Aku bisa menolongmu, Ino! Hentikan semua ini. Kalau kau tidak menghentikannya, biar aku saja!" naruto tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi. Tidak peduli apakah ucapannya ini melukai gadis didepannya.

"Aku harus pulang, pasti mereka mencariku. Sampai jumpa, Naruto-kun. Terimakasih," belum sempat Ino memutar dirinya, Naruto sudah menahan tangan kanan Ino.

"Aku menyukaimu, Ino! Tidak tidak, lebih tepatnya aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau tau itu kan? Katakan!" kini mereka saling menatap. Naruto dengan tatapan tajam yang serius dan Ino dengan raut yang memperlihatkan keterkejutannya.

 **1 Detik**

 **2 Detik**

 **5 Detik**

"Na-" sebuah dering ponsel milik Naruto membuat Ino tidak jadi melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Dari Sakura? Ada apa ini?" Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto menerima panggilan itu dengan tangan yang masih bebas tadi. Namun tangan yang satu masih setia menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Ino.

 **Naruto P.O.V**

' _Naruto? Apa Ino sudah ketemu?'_ terdengar suara yang cukup familiar di telingaku. Suara Sakura dengan nada panik? Ada apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi? Paman Inoichi?

"Ah. Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanyaku berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan tentang Ino.

' _Paman Inoichi...'_

"Kenapa? Jangan setengah-setengah kalau ngomong, Sakura-chan!" Aku berusaha berpositif thinking menanggapi ucapan Sakura yang terdengar semakin memelan.

' _Kondisinya memburuk, tekanan darah naik, jadi operasi dibatalkan. Dokter menunggu sampai besok. Kalau besok sudah stabil, mungkin akan dioperasi. Untuk saat ini, Paman Inoichi masih tidak sadar, Naruto. Cepat kembali, dan bawa Ino!'_

"Aku akan kembali, Ino... mungkin besok. Sudah dulu," tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari sahabatku itu, aku langsung memutus sepihak panggilan dan kembali dengan urusanku dan Ino yang sempat terjeda.

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Ada apa? Ayahku kenapa? Katakan, Naruto-kun!" teriak Ino dengan isakan. Iya, kini ia sedang menangis.

"Paman-" lagi. Ucapan Naruto terhenti oleh teriakan seorang pria dewasa yang tengah berlari kearah mereka berdua.

"Nona Ino! Anda harus pulang segera. Tuan Fugaku menunggu. Kita harus segera ke Kyoto," ujar Pria itu yang tak lain adalah Suami dari Yugao. Supir keluarga Uchiha, Hayate Gekkou.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Ino melepas genggaman dipergelangan tangannya dan meninggalkan Naruto tanpa sepatah katapun. Mereka berdua, Ino dan Hayate melaju dengan mobilnya.

Ditempat itu Naruto hanya bisa mengusap kasar wajahnya dan masuk ke mobilnya. Ia juga harus segera kembali ke Kyoto. Sakura membutuhkannya. Mungkin Sakura sedang kacau sekarang. Atau mungkin pergi menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut terlebih dahulu? Ia rasa pilihan kedua lebih tepat. Mobilnya meaju kesuatu tempat, tentunya bukan ke Kyoto.

Tanpa disadari sepasang mata mengawasi mereka sedari tadi dibalik kaca mobil Maybach Exelero.

 **ooooo**

 **Mansion Uchiha 5 a.m**

Beberapa pelayan terlihat mondar-mandir sambil menenteng tas koper milik Tuannya. Mereka menyiapkan keperluan yang akan dibawa ke Kyoto. Selain mereka akan menjenguk Inoichi, mereka memutuskan untuk berlibur selama beberapa hari. Uhm... mungkin lebih tepatnya yang berlibur hanya Sasuke dan Shisui. Cukup lama mereka ada di Eropa, berlibur sejenak untuk melepas kangen tidak ada salahnya, kan? Selain itu Sasuke juga sudah sangat merindukan kekasihnya yang kebetulan di Kyoto juga.

"Mikoto, apa kau sudah menghubungi Itachi? Kenapa dia belum pulang?" tanya Fugaku pada Istrinya.

"Sudah, Anata. Dia bilang sudah dalam perjalanan pulang," jawab Mikoto.

Ino dan Hayate baru saja sampai, mereka berdua langsung masuk dan melihat semua anggota keluarga Uchiha sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah, kecuali Hideo dan Itachi.

"Ino, mandilah dan ganti bajumu, kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi, Itachi masih belum pulang," Mikoto mendekat kemudian mengelus perlahan rambut Ino. Hanya anggukan yang diberikan Ino sebagai balasan dari perintah calon Ibu Mertuanya. Ia segera pergi kekamar dan melaksanakan perintah yang diberikan kepadanya.

 **10 menit kemudian,**

Ino turun dengan setelan casual di musim gugur. Dapat ia lihat, Itachi sudah ada bersama yang lainnya. Tidak dengan Hideo. Kenapa Hideo belum turun? Langkah Ino berhenti disamping Mikoto.

"Sudah, ya? Kurang Hideo. Dia tidak turun-turun sejak tadi. Kau bisa memanggilnya, Ino-chan?" tanya Mikoto.

'Aku rasa itu ide yang buruk, Ibu,' batin Ino tidak sesuai dengan tindakannya saat ini. Ia malah mengangguk dan pergi ke kamar Hideo dilantai atas.

 **Tok... tok... tok...**

Ino mengetuk pintu dengan sangat hati-hati. Sebenarnya ia sedikit takut. Reaksi apa yang akan diberikan bocah itu kepadanya.

"Hideo, apa kau sudah siap? Semuanya sudah menunggu dibawah," Ino masih diam mematung didepan pintu, menunggu pemilik kamar mepersilahkannya masuk. Sebenarnya ia tau, kalau pintu kamar tidak dikunci. Tapi, akan lebih baik jika ia menunggu diluar, daripada nanti memperburuk hubungannya dengan Hideo.

"Aku tidak ikut! Suruh mereka berangkat tanpa aku!" teriak Hideo dari dalam kamarnya.

"Tapi-" Belum sempat Ino berucap, lagi-lagi terputus oleh suara baritone yang cukup familiar ditelinga Ino. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Itachi. Lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Cepat turun!" bentak Itachi kepada Hideo setelah ia membuka pintu dan melenggang ke dalam tanpa perizinan Hideo.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ikut, Ayah bodoh!" nada Hideo tidak kalah tinggi dengan Ayahnya. Kini Ayah-anak itu tengah berhadap-hadapan dengan tatapan tajam saling menusuk langsung ke mata keduanya.

"Kau meminta lagi?" tanya Itachi tapi nada bicaranya sedikit lebih rendah dari sebelumnya. Sedikit.

"Tampar saja lagi, aku tidak peduli!" pandangan mata Hideo dialihkan kesamping kanan. Ia tidak mau melihat kearah Ayahnya lagi.

Itachi menaikkan tangan kanannya dan bersiap untuk menampar Hideo. Tapi sebelum telapak tangan itu menyentuh pipi kiri Hideo, pergelangan tangan Itachi terlebih dahulu sudah ditahan oleh Ino.

"Kumohon... Sekali saja. Bukan demi diriku, tapi demi Ayahku..." ucap Ino lirih. Ia menangis tapi tanpa isakan. Hanya air mata saja yang menghiasi pipinya.

Tanpa berkata, Itachi melepaskan cengkraman tangan Ino dari pergelangannya. Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Ino dan Hideo. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan keduanya, ia berkata,

"Cepat turun."

Ino menoleh kearah Hideo yang masih membuang mukanya.

"Ayo!" Ino tersentak dengan ucapan Hideo yang tiba-tiba itu. Ia masih diam memperhatikan Hideo dan berharap bocah ini mengulang lagi ucapannya tadi. Siapa tau ia sedang berhalusinasi atau apa. Bukannya tadi Hideo menolak tapi kenapa tiba-tiba meng-iya-kan?

"Kenapa tidak jalan duluan? Kita akan pergi," lanjut Hideo sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

"Ah- I-Iya... Tapi aku akan menunggumu bersiap disini, tidak-" lagi-lagi ucapan Ino terpotong.

"Aku mandi kalau sudah sampai Kyoto saja," ucap Hideo kemudian setengah berlari ia meninggalkan Ino berdiri mematung di tengah kamarnya.

 **ooooo**

Setelah semua keluarga Uchiha berkumpul termasuk Ino, mereka segera pergi meninggalkan Mansion. Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke dan Shisui dalam mobil yang sama sedangkan Ino berada di dalam mobil Itachi dan Hideo. Jangan bertanya kenapa susunannya seperti itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ibu Itachi yang mengaturnya. Mempererat hubungan, begitulah fikirnya.

Selama perjalanan hanya didominasi keheningan, tentunya Ino tidak begiru terganggu mengingat ia sudah beberapa kali mengalaminya. Rasanya benar-benar tidak mengasyikkan. Tapi lupakan tentang itu, karena ia sekarang sedang khawatir dengan keadaan Ayahnya. Sedari tadi ia hanya menundukkan kepala sambil menautkan kedua jemarinya. Berdoa pada Kami-sama agar selalu melindungi Ayahnya. Melihat hal itu Itachi sedikit kasian. Meskipun beberapa hari yang lalu sikap Itachi benar-benar kasar, tapi ia juga manusia yang memiliki sikap lembut tentunya.

Cukup lama perjalanan dari Tokyo-Kyoto, entah kenapa jalanan tadi sedikit macet. Mungkin karena perbaikan jalan utama jadi rombongan Uchiha harus memutar memilih jalan yang membutuhkan waktu lama, tapi setidaknya jalanan lebih sepi dan lancar tanpa ada kemacetan.

Mereka bertujuh sampai ke Kyoto sekitar pukul 7 malam segera mereka menuju rumah sakit dimana Ayah Ino dirawat, kecuali Sasuke dan Shisui. mereka berdua ditugaskan Fugaku untuk mencari hotel terdekat tempat mereka istirahat nanti.

Setelah mobil terparkir rapi, Ino segera melepas sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil. Setengah berlari ia masuk tanpa mengiraukan Uchiha lainnya.

 **ooooo**

Ino semakin mempercepat langkahnya setelah ia tau dimana ruangan Ayahnya dirawat. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Sakura duduk diam di kursi koridor rumah sakit.

"Sakura..." panggil Ino dengan suara lirih namun cukup terdengar diindera pendengaran Sakura.

"Ino!" pekik Sakura antara senang bisa bertemu dengan sahabatnya lagi atau sedih karena pertemuan ini bukan pada situasi yang biasanya, melainkan karena keadaan darurat dari Ayah sahabatnya itu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, tenanglah..." lanjut Sakura setelah ia berhasil menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan memeluknya erat.

Tak lama kemudian rombongan Uchiha yang lain datang, lengkap dengan Sasuke dan Shisui, tapi kali ini Itachi yang tidak ada.

"Sebaiknya kau temui Ayahmu, nak!" ucap Fugaku dengan nada tegasnya.

"Untuk saat ini tidak bisa, Tou-san. Paman Inoichi masih dalam kondisi uhm... kritis, masih ada suster didalam yang terus memantau perkembangan Paman," Sakura sedikit memelankan ucapannya pada kata 'kritis'. Ia tidak mau sahabatnya terpuruk lebih dari apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Hanya sekedar memberitahu saja, hubungan Sakura dengan Keluarga Uchiha memang sudah sangat dekta, jadi tidak heran jika Sakura memnggil Fugaku dengan sebutan Tou-san.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa istirahat sejenak di Hotal sampai ada kabar dari Rumah sakit kalau Inoichi-san bisa dijenguk. Bagaimana?" usul Fugaku melihat anggota keluarganya terlihat sedikit kelelahan berjam-jaam didalam mobil tadi.

"Biarkan aku yang menunggu disini," ucap Ino. Ia benar-benar tidak tenang jika nanti berada jauh dari tempat Ayahnya terbaring.

"Kau terlihat lelah, Ino-chan. Sebaiknya ikut Kaa-san istirahat saja, ya?" bujuk Mikoto melihat Ino sangat kelelahan. Sepertinya calon menantunya itu tidak tidur semalaman, terlihat dari mata sembab dan kantung mata disana.

"Tidak, Kaa-san. Aku baik-baik saja," Ino meyakinkan Mikoto dengan kondisinya. Ia bersumpah akan terus terjaga untuk Ayahnya.

"Hideo-kun bisa menemani disini, kan?" tanya Mikoto kepada cucu tersayangnya. Sementara yang ditanya hanya diam melihat neneknya sambil berkedip beberapa kali. Semenjak kejadian tadi dikamar, ketika ia harus melihat calon Ibu-nya itu menangis dan memohon membuat dirinya iba dan merasa tidak tega. Akhirnya ia memutuskan meng-iya-kan pertanyaan dari neneknya. Ia rasa menunggu disini bukan hal yang menyusahkan, lagipula ia membawa _smartphone-nya_ untuk bermain game sambil duduk.

Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Shisui pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, Sakura, Ino dan juga Hideo. Mereka memutuskan istirahat sejenak di Hotel dan datang pagi hari untuk melihat kondisi Inoichi.

"Aku ikut menemanimu, Ino. Kau tidak perlu-" ucapan Sakura terpotong.

"Tidak, Dekorin, Sasuke-san datang kesini untuk melihatmu. Kau bisa dengannya. Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula ada Hideo disini," ucap Ino dengan senyum samar di wajahnya. Sakura cukup heran dengan sahabatnya ini, disaat seperti ini ia masih saja memikirkan orang lain, padahal ia sendiri dalam kondisi buruk. Sungguh Sakura harus bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti Ino.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja, cepat pergi dan bersenang-senanglah!" seru Ino sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Sakura mendekat kearah Sasuke. ia tidak boleh egois meminta Sakura menemaninya terus. Sakura sudah sangat baik selama ia menghilang tanpa kabar di Tokyo.

Sakura dan Sasuke meninggalkan Ino tentunya sebelum itu mereka berterimakasih. Kini hanya tersisa Hideo dan Ino. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di kursi koridor, Hideo dengan _smartphone-nya_ dan Ino diam tertunduk sambil berdoa. Cukup lama, sekitar 10 jam mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, kemudian seorang suster keluar dari kamar dimana Inoichi dirawat dan berkata dengan pelan,

"Tuan Inoichi sudah lebih stabil dan sudah bisa dijenguk," Namun tidak ada respon dari Ino membuat Hideo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping melihat calon Ibu barunya. Pantas saja tidak ada respon, ternyata calon Ibu baru-nya itu sedang tidur dengan posisi duduk dengan kepala yang tertunduk membuat beberapa helai rambut menutupi wajahnya.

"Terimakasih, suster. Aku akan menemui Paman segera," balas Hideo kepada suster tadi. Dan tidak lama setelah itu, suster meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Hideo bingung, harus membangunkan Ino atau tidak. Sepertinya Ino tampak sangat kelelahan. Jadi ia memutuskan masuk keruangan dan menghampiri ranjang dimana Ayah dari calon Ibu-nya itu terbaring lemah. Ia jadi teringat saat neneknya sakit dulu. Seharian penuh ia menemani nenek Mikoto dan sama sekali tidak mau pergi meskipun itu untuk makan atau tidur. Kemudian ia berinisiatif untuk menggenggam tangan Inoichi dan berkata,

"Cepat bangun, Kakek. Uhm... Ino...san... uhm..." Hideo bingung harus berkata apa, ia juga sedikit kaku saat menyebut nama Ino, ia harus menyebutnya dengan suffix –san, -nee atau bahkan Kaa-san. Baiklah, yang terakhir tidak perlu. Ia tidak mau punya ibu lagi. Dan tidak mau menyebut kata terkutuk itu. Oke, yang terakhir itu juga agak berlebihan,

"Kasihan, Ino-san terus... menangis," lanjut Hideo mash dengan nada ragu. Jangan tanya siapa yang mengajarinya seperti ini. Inisisatif ini tentunya berasal dari ide Pamannya, Sasuke. Pamannya itu bilang, _'kau harus berikan semangat pada orang yang sakit dengan cara menggenggam tangannya, dan katakan sesuatu'_ kurang lebih seperti itu.

Hideo sedikit tersentak saat genggamannya direspon oleh pemilik tangan yang lebih besar dari tangannya.

"Kau... siapa, nak? Kupikir tadi Putriku... tapi tidak mungkin ia memiliki tangan sekecil ini," ucap Inoichi dengan nada bicara khas seperti orang sehabis tidur lama dengan nada terlihat amat lelah.

"Uchiha Hideo. Kakek ingin bertemu dengan Ino-san? Aku akan panggilkan," Hideo berniat melepaskan genggaman tangan dan ingin pergi keluar untuk membangunkan Ino tapi tertahan oleh genggaman tangan yang lebih kuat dari Inoichi.

"Tidak perlu. Tidak banyak waktu..."

"Apa?" Hideo kebingungan dengan kalimat Inoichi yang terlihat menggantung itu. Ia masih berumur 7 tahun, jadi wajar jika tidak bisa menyimpulkan maksud dari ucapan kakek di depannya itu.

"Aku rasa kau anak yang baik dan sangat pintar. Apa kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Inoichi dengan pandangan mata yang cukup serius terarah pada kedua obsidian milik Hideo.

"Aku akan bantu jika aku bisa," jawab Hideo. Ia menunggu Inoichi melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Putriku... Dia sangat cantik, bukan? Dia juga baik dan sangat penurut. Ino tidak pernah sedikitpun membantah perkataanku ataupun Ibunya..." Hideo hanya diam namun ia terus mendengarkan dengan serius maksud dari ucapan Inoichi.

"Tapi... sungguh menyedihkan Ino harus kehilangan kebahagiaan. Ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sejak saat itu Ino kehilangan waktu bermainnya untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh Istriku..." setelah mendengarkan penuturan dari Inoichi, hati Hideo sedikit bergetar, entah kenapa ia jadi sangat sangat sangat kasihan. Ia sempat berfikir kalau penilaiannya terhadap putri Yamanaka beberapa hari yang lalu salah.

"Terlebih kehidupan kami tidak semakin baik malah makin memburuk. Keadaan ekonomi dan juga kondisiku yang sakit-sakitan ini, membuat putriku semakin menderita..." Inoichi mulai meneteskan air mata. Ia merasa menjadi Ayah yang gagal. Gagal memberikan kebahagiaan pada putri satu-satunya.

"Dia sangat menderita... Aku gagal menjadi seorang Ayah yang baik..." Inoichi memejamkan matanya untuk menahan air mata yang semakin deras turun tanpa sanggup ia cegah.

"Tidak, Kek. Kakek tidak gagal, jangan salahkan diri sendiri, Kek! " Hideo berusaha menenangkan Inoichi. Ia jadi ingin menangis mendengar cerita seorang Ayah yang menganggap dirinya gagal. Dan terlebih lagi ia teringat Ayahnya yang bodoh. Sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah sudah membuat dirinya seperti ini. Tunggu?! Seperti ini bagaimana? Ia masih beruntung, bukan? Meskipun Ayahnya tidak memperhatikannya tapi masih ada Kakek-Nenek, Paman dan juga beberapa pelayan keluarga Uchiha yang menyayanginya. Dan lagi, ia tidak bermasalah dengan kebutuhan materi untuk membeli ini dan itu. Selama ini ia pikir ia-lah yang paling kurang beruntung dan kurang bahagia.

"Bisakah kau membuat Putriku terus tersenyum setelah aku pergi? Berjanjilah untuk menjaganya!" pinta Inoichi tiba-tiba membuat Hideo tersadar dari lamunanya. Ia menyeka air mata yang ternyata turun begitu saja tanpa ia sadari.

"Iya," jawab singkat Hideo. Entah kenapa dengan mudah ia meng-iya-kan permintaan Kakek yang baru saja ia kenal beberapa menit yang lalu.

Inoichi mengangkat tangan kiri yang terbebas dan mengarahkan jari kelingking sebagai isyarat 'pinky promise' terdengar kekanak-kanakan, tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

"Aku berjanji, akan membuat Ino-san tersenyum bagaimanapun caranya," Hideo tersenyum dengan jari kelingking keduanya yang saling bertautan. Itu menandakan Hideo sanggup dengan permintaan pria paruh baya yang akan menjadi kakeknya juga jika Ayahnya jadi menikah.

"Sekarang aku bisa tenang. Dan kau juga bisa keluar, pastikan kalau Putriku akan baik-baik saja. Ia diluar, kan?" tanya Inoichi setelah kedua kelingking mereka terpisah.

"Iya, aku akan keluar dan menjaganya untuk Kakek," jawab Hideo sambil melepas genggaman tangan keduannya dan setengah berlari ia keluar untuk melaksanakan tugas barunya, yaitu, menjaga Putri Yamanaka.

Langkahnya memelan setelah keluar dari ruang rawat dan perlahan menutup kembali pintu rapat-rapat. Kedua matanya sedikit berat, mengingat ia berjam-jam menatap layar _smartphone-nya_ dan tidak tidur semalaman dan ini sudah pagi, tepatnya pukul 5 pagi. Hideo kembali memposisikan dirinya duduk disebelah Ino dan memperhatikan wajah Ino dibalik surai yang menjadi tirai alami yang menutupi paras ayu-nya.

"Masih tidur..." ucap Hideo pelan. Kemudian langkah kaki beberapa orang mengalihkan pandangannya. Ternyata Uchiha yang lain sudah datang kembali, dan kini bersama Ayahnya, Uchiha Itachi.

"Sudah kuduga. Ino-chan sangat kelelahan," ucap Mikoto melihat posisi tidur calon menantunya itu. Ia pastikan setelah ini pasti Ino akan mengalami keluhan di leher dan punggungnya. Mikoto mendekat dan berniat memperbaiki posisi tidur Ino. Tapi sebelum itu, Ino sudah tersadar dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Aku tertidur! Bagaimana Ayahku? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Ino tampak kelabakan layaknya orang bingung. Niatnya ia ingin terus terjaga menunggu Ayahnya tersadar, tapi malah sebaliknya. Ia tertidur dengan sangat lelapnya.

Belum sempat ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Ino, terdengar bunyi alat medis yang asing ditelinga mereka semua yang hadir disana. Beberapa perawat dan dokter tiba-tiba berlari menghampiri mereka bertujuh. Dokter dan 3 perawat sudah masuk ke ruangan.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" teriak Ino panik, ia seharusnya sudah berada di dalam bersama dokter kalau saja tidak ada perawat yang menahannya.

"Nona, tunggu diluar saja. Biar kami menanganinya," ucap salah seorang perawat yang masih ada diluar menahan Ino didepan pintu rawat. Dan setelah itu pintu ruang rawat Inoichi benar benar tertutup rapat setelah perawat terakhir masuk kedalam.

"Ayah!" Teriak Ino dengan air mata yang sudah mulai turun dengan deras. Ia tidak peduli dengan teriakan kencang yang mengganggu orang lain di sini. Yang ia pikirkan hanya Ayahnya. Kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Ayahnya, ini akan menjadi akhir dari senyumnya dan akhir dari perjuangannya selama ini.

Sekitar 10 menit berlalu Dokter keluar dan mendekat menghampiri semua keluarga Uchiha plus Ino yang berdiri dekat di depan Dokter untuk menunggu hasil pemeriksaan Ayahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Ayahku?" tanya Ino panik. Firasatnya buruk saat melihat raut wajah dokter didepannya berubah, menunjukkan raut kesedihan disana.

"Maaf... Tuan Inoichi tidak berhasil diselamatkan. Kami permisi," setelah penjelasan singkat itu selesai, Dokter dan beberapa perawat pergi.

Mikoto menutup mulutnya menahan isakan dan Fugaku berada disebelah kiri untuk menenangkan istrinya. Sasuke masih dengan wajah stoic-nya. Dan Itachi? Tentu saja hanya diam seperti biasanya. Lalu Hideo? Ia sangat terkejut. Baru saja tadi, ia berbicara dengan Kakek barunya itu. Tapi sekarang? Kami-sama menjemputnya untuk dibawa ke surga.

"Dokter bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan Ayahku!" teriak Ino kesetanan. Ia tidak peduli dengan ucapannya. Ia sangat kecewa pada semua orang, hidupnya bahkan Kami-sama yang selama ini ia percaya. Tubuh Ino limbung dan hampir terjatuh kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh Shisui yang lebih sigap dibanding Itachi.

"Ino!" Pekik semua orang kecuali Fugaku, Itachi dan Hideo tentunya.

Dan benar... semua telah berakhir sekarang...

 **to be continue**

Hufff... akhirnya bisa upload chapter selanjutnya. Phi rasa chapter ini penuh dorama jaman now ~ Mohon maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan T3T Maaf juga karena keterlambatan yang amat sangat sangat lambat **#aih** Keterlambatan ini karena Phi terpuruk selama berbulan-bulan **#plak** (oke ga ada yang peduli sama kamu Phi! ~)

Lagi-lagi ga bisa bikin ending chapter yang pas :") Maaf lagi *nangis bombay*

 **ai chan 19** wah... terimakasih buat Ai-san yang mau nunggui. Phi akan banyakin scene NaruIno-nya... tapi ntar masih ada dorama lain yang ga menyangkut chara Naruto ~

 **Sarahelizabahri** terimakasih untuk dorongan semangat dari Sara-san ~ Phi akan semangat terun lanjutin! Dan berusaha untuk ga mengecewakan yah!

 **Terimakasih yang udah baca dan nungguin setiap chapter, Phi akan terus lanjutin cerita kalau memuaskan. Dan Phi tunggu Review yang bakalan jadi motivasi seterusnya ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**You and Me in One Story**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by : PhiruFi**

 **Rate : T**

 **Cast : Ino. Y, Itachi. U, Naruto. U, Hideo (Oc), Sasuke. U, Sakura. H** , **Shisui.** **U**

 **WARNING : OOC ( Maybe :3 ) , mainstream (?) , membosankan, Bahasa diksi EYD ( masih harus belajar XD ) , typo**

 **Note : Karena banyak review yang menanyakan kepastian tentang pair, Phi akan jelaskan. Ini akan terlihat seperti mendongeng, maaf sebelumnya yah...**

Jadi, sebenarnya awal terbentuk fanfic ini Phi mau jadiin ItachiIno, tapi karena banyak yang memilih NaruIno, jadi cerita akan sedikit dirombak. Tentunya ada beberapa cerita yang harus diselingi supaya dapet ending sesuai. Maka dari itu, scene NaruIno juga masih singkat dan jarang muncul. Sebisa mungkin Phi usahakan tidak akan mengecewakan. Karena Phi sudah tentukan endingnya.Phi bakal selesai-in ini dulu baru buat pair ItaIno buat reader yang kecewa. Tenang ya jangan demo Phi takut nanti ngilang lagi (Ga Xd bercanda kok).

 **Selamat membaca, kuharap kalian suka**

 **ooooo**

" _Dokter bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan Ayahku!" teriak Ino kesetanan. Ia tidak peduli dengan ucapannya. Ia sangat kecewa pada semua orang, hidupnya bahkan Kami-sama yang selama ini ia percaya. Tubuh Ino limbung dan hampir terjatuh kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh Shisui yang lebih sigap dibanding Itachi._

" _Ino!" Pekik semua orang kecuali Fugaku, Itachi dan Hideo tentunya._

 _Dan benar... semua telah berakhir sekarang..._

'Ini tidak adil...' batin Ino sebelum dirinya tak sadarkan diri sepenuhnya.

"Aku akan bawa Ino-chan ke ruangan, biar Dokter bisa memeriksa kondisinya," ucap Shisui. Kemudian ia menggendong Ino dan membawanya ke salah satu ruangan untuk ditangani.

 **Ooooo**

 **Ruang Rawat 110, 8 a.m**

"Baka! Mereka akan mengubur Ayahku! Ayahku masih hidup! Lepaskan aku! Dia akan bangun! Dia tidak mati! Kalian semua bodoh! Lepas!"

Teriakan dari seorang gadis bersurai pirang itu terus terdengar di salah satu ruang rawat di rumah sakit. Yah... siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino. Ia baru saja kehilangan Ayahnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Setelah ia sadar dari pingsan, ia terus berteriak dan memberontok kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh Shisui. Tidak hanya Shisui yang berada diruangan itu, tapi juga Tsunade Senju yang menangani Ino, Mikoto, Itachi dan Hideo. Lalu kemana yang lain? Tentu saja mengurus keperluan untuk pemakaman Inoichi.

"Ino-chan..." Shisui mulai kesusahan terus menahan Ino sendirian. Ia memberi kode kepada Itachi untuk membantunya, tapi Itachi tetap diam dan memilih berdiri di samping Ibunya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ino, Tsunade-san?" tanya Mikoto mulai cemas dengan keadaan calon menantunnya itu.

"Yah... Sepertinya Ino sangat terguncang. Dan mengalami depresi yang cukup... uhm... berat. Berikan Ino dukungan dan jangan menekan hal yang terlalu berat. Mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama agar kondisinya seperti semula. Dan jangan heran jika nanti emosinya mudah berubah," jawab Tsunade sambil menepuk pelan bahu Mikoto berusaha mengurangi kecemasan Nyonya besar Uchiha itu.

"Pindahkan saja gadis itu ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa," usul Itachi yang berujung tatapan tajam dari Ibunya.

"Ino butuh dukungan. jika dipindahkan ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa itu sama sekali tidak membantu," ucap Tsunade sebelum tubuhnya menghilang dibalik pintu meninggalkan ruang rawat Ino.

"Kami-sama..." Mikoto mendekat ke tempat dimana Ino terus memberontak. Ia berusaha meraih tubuh ringkih itu kedalam pelukannya dan membiarkan Shisui sedikit menyingkir untuk mengambil alih tubuh Ino.

"Tenanglah, Ino-chan," lanjut Mikoto setelah ia berhasil memeluk calon menantunya itu. Tidak sia-sia Mikoto berusaha memeluk Ino, karena Ino bisa lebih tenang dan memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Mikoto dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian isakan Ino sudah mulai berhenti, namun ia masih menangis tanpa bersuara.

"Tou-san... dia akan bangun, ne Kaa-san?" Ino mulai menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Mikoto dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Inoichi-san akan bangun ketika bertemu dengan ibumu 'disana'. Inoichi-san akan lebih bahagia, Ino-chan. Sekarang, kau harus mengantar Ayahmu keperistirahatan terakhirnya," Mikoto perlahan mengusap air mata Ino dan memberikan senyuman kepadanya. Semoga saja dengan begitu Ino bisa paham.

"Tidak Tidak! Tou-san akan bangun sebentar lagi! Kaa-san tidak tau! Diamlah!" bentak Ino kepada Mikoto sambil mendorong tubuhnya dengan kasar. Hampir saja Mikoto terjatuh kalau tidak ada Itachi dibelakangnya yang siap menahan beban wanita paruh baya itu.

Melihat kejadian itu membuat Itachi geram. Setelah ia memastikan Ibunya baik-baik saja ia langsung mendekat kearah Ino dan mencekram kuat pergelangan tangannya.

"Diam dan tenanglah! Jika kau masih saja seperti ini, aku akan mengikat tangan ini!" ancam Itachi dengan tatapan tajam tepat terarah pada iris aquamarine milik Ino.

"Hiks..." Ino hanya terisak tanpa berusaha menarik paksa tangannya.

Sementara Hideo hanya bisa diam sambil melihat adegan tepat didepan matanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Disisi lain, ia hanyalah bocah 7 tahun yang tidak mengerti sikap apapun yang sesuai dalam situasi seperti ini, tapi ia juga teringat dengan janjinya untuk membuat Putri tunggal Yamanaka itu terus tersenyum.

'Janji adalah hutang... yah!' batin Hideo.

"Tou-san, kau tidak ikut membantu Kakek?!" tanya Hideo dengan nada terdengar seperti berteriak. Bisa dibilang ia takut untuk berbicara lagi dengan Ayahnya itu.

"Hn?" respon singkat Itachi setelah melepas cengkraman kuat ditangan Ino. Tanpa berkata lagi, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Sebenarnya ia sedikit heran, ia pikir putranya itu tidak mau berbicara dengannya lagi. Tapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing tentang itu.

"Paman Shisui dan Nenek juga, biar aku yang menemani Ino-san..." lanjut Hideo tapi kini nada bicaranya sudah normal. Mikoto sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan cucunya ini. Ada badai apa yang membuat cucunya menjadi 'lebih peduli'. Haruskah ia bersyukur atau malah khawatir. Terjadi perubahan sifat yang menurutnya cukup aneh.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Mikoto memastikan. Diliriknya sejenak kondisi Ino sudah mulai tenang.

"Tentu, Nek!"

"Kalau ada apa-apa, telepon Nenek atau Paman Shisui ne Hideo-kun," pesan Mikoto yang ditanggap dengan anggukan paham cucunya.

Mikoto dan Shisui memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Hideo dan Ino sendirian, mereka berdua pergi kepemakaman sesuai dengan perintah Fugaku melalui e-mail beberapa menit yang lalu. Kenapa Mikoto dengan tanpa khawatir membiarkan Ino bersama Hideo? Tentunya hal itu bukan tanpa alasan, siapa tau setelah ini Hideo mendukung rencananya untuk menikahkan putra sulungnya dengan putri Yamanaka itu. Demi kebaikan keduannya. Siapa tau Ino bisa membuat Itachi kembali menjadi pria yang lembut dan Hideo mempunyai sosok ibu yang lebih baik.

 **ooooo**

Hideo mendekat dengan cukup ragu kearah Ino yang tengah duduk diatas ranjang rumah sakit dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Ia berhenti tepat disisi kanan dan meletakkan kedua tangan yang ia lipat di sisi ranjang yang kosong.

"Ino-san..." panggil Hideo. Dengan postur anak normal berumur 7 tahun, ia dapat dengan mudah melihat wajah Ino yang tertunduk. Diluar dugaan, Hideo pikir Ino masih menangis dalam diam, namun yang ia lihat adalah senyum samar diparas gadis itu.

"Ino-san tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Hideo dengan heran. Pandangan Ino semula tertuju kebawah kini teralih. Ia menoleh dan melihat Hideo.

"Tentu," jawab singkat Ino tak lupa dengan senyuman. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Hideo sedikit 'ketakutan'.

"Syukurlah," Hideo menghela nafas lega mendengar jawaban dari Ino walau sebenarnya ia khawatir.

 **CKLEK**

Pintu ruangan terbuka menampakkan seorang pemuda dengan rambut jabrik. Siapalagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto. Semalam sahabat pink-nya terus menelepon tapi sengaja tidak ia angkat. Dan saat Sakura mulai putus asa terus menghubungi tanpa jawaban, Sakura lebih memilih mengirim e-mail untuk mengabari kalau Paman Inoichi meninggal. Naruto segera melajukan mobilnya ke Kyoto. Menemui Ino Yamanaka, siapalagi.

Ino menoleh memastikan siapa yang datang sedangkan Hideo

"Ino-chan..." panggil Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

 **Pemakaman Kyoto, 9 a.m**

'Telah terbaring dengan Tenang, Inoichi Yamanaka'

Dengan mempertimbangan beberapa alasan, seperti halnya kondisi Ino yang sedikit terganggu membuat Kepala keluarga Uchiha, yaitu Fugaku memutuskan pemakaman dilangsungkan tanpa kehadiran Ino sebagai putri dari mendiang Inoichi. Fugaku juga meminta untuk tidak memberitau tempat dimana Inoichi disemayamkan, tentu hanya sementara sampai Ino bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Ayahnya sudah tidak ada.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menangis, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke mulai cemas dengan kekasihnya yang tidak berhenti menangis. Sebenarnya ia ingin berkata 'Hei, Inoichi-san bukan Ayahmu. Jadi berhentilah menangis!' tapi bukankah itu terdengar sangat tidak sopan?

"Paman Inoichi adalah ayah dari sahabatku, itu artinya ayahku juga, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura disela isak tangisnya.

"Lalu dimana Dobe?" bukannya menanggapi ucapan Sakura, Sasuke lebih memilih menanyakan sahabat jabriknya itu.

"Naruto sulit dihubungi sejak kemarin malam. Aku rasa masih di Tokyo. Mungkin dirumah sepupunya," Sakura menerka dimana keberadaan Sahabat berisiknya itu.

"Hn," respon singkat Sasuke. Sahabat duriannya itu benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan disaat seperti ini.

"Aku sudah mengirim e-mail. Seharusnya Naruto sudah membacanya," Sakura mengusap airmatanya. Ia harus menahan tangisnya. Ia tidak boleh ikut sedih seperti sahabatnya.

Fugaku meneput bahu Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan. Pria paruh baya itu mencoba memberi isyarat untuk keduanya untuk tidak bersedih, mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya Sakura yang terlihat menangis. Dan putra bungsunya itu juga tidak mungkin menangis.

"Sakura, kau harus kuat. Kau beri dukungan untuk Ino. Aku yakin kau yang paling paham," ucap Fugaku yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan Sakura.

Dari kejauhan Shisui, Mikoto dan Itachi terlihat berjalan menghampiri semua orang yang ada dipemakaman. Mikoto berhenti didekat suaminya. Tidak hanya Ino yang terguncang tapi Mikoto juga. Meskipun ia belum pernah berbicara dengan Inoichi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ino? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Fugaku. Ia mencemaskan calon menantunya itu.

"Aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya. Tapi keadaannya kurang baik. Aku tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana," Mikoto menjawab dengan suara pelan. Ia menjadi semakin khawatir dan cemas mengingat kondisi Ino.

Fugaku sedikit tersentak, "lalu dengan siapa? Hideo? Bukankah itu menghawatirkan?"

Mikoto menepuk pundak Fugaku. Ia menenangkan suaminya yang terlihat cemas karena meninggalkan Ino dan Hideo. Hanya mereka berdua. Semoga sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi.

"Tenanglah. Hideo cucu kita. Aku rasa Hideo mampu mengatasi masalahnya. Lagipula _timing_ -nya tepat bukan? Semoga saja Hideo sedikit luluh dengan keputusan perjodohan ini," ucap Mikoto dengan seulas senyum hangatnya.

Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan lagi. Fugaku percaya dengan ucapan Istrinya dan ia juga percaya dengan Hideo. Bocah itu mampu mengatasi persoalan dengan caranya sendiri meski umurnya masih terlalu muda.

Itachi hanya menjadi pendengar. Ia melihat kearah nissan yang bertuliskan Inoichi. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Selesai dengan pemakaman, mereka segera kembali. Sasuke dan Sakura sudah mendapat izin untuk sedikit menikmati waktu bersama karena mereka jarang bertemu, meskipun awalnya tadi Sakura menolak karena mereka masih dalam suasana berduka. Tapi Mikoto kali ini yang memaksa. Sesekali tidak masalah lagipula Sasuke jarang sekali bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Ia harus mengerti kondisi putranya yang ia yakini sedang sangat merindukan kekasih merah muda-nya itu. Sedangkan Itachi dan Shisui pergi bersama, bisa dibilang Shisui menyeret Itachi. Sepertinya mereka berdua pergi ke Cafe. Dua sahabat itu biasanya menghabiskan waktu seharian di cafe setelah melalui waktu yang 'tidak mengenakkan'. Dan dua orang terakhir yaitu Mikoto dan Fugaku dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah sakit. Mereka ingin melihat kondisi Ino.

 **Ruang Rawat 110, 11 a.m**

Beberapa menit yang lalu Naruto baru sampai dan ia dengan sopan meminta Hideo untuk keluar sejenak. Ia ingin berbicara hanya berdua dengan Ino. Hideo hanya mengangguk dan menurut dengan permintaan paman Naruto, begitulah bocah Uchiha itu menyebutnya. Hanya sekedar memberitahu, Hideo pernah sekali bertemu dengan Naruto saat ia dan kakaknya pergi bersama. Jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir meninggalkan Ino hanya berdua saja. 'Semua teman, Sasuke-nii itu baik' begitu pikirnya.

Naruto menarik kursi dan duduk disamping ranjang dimana Ino terduduk dengan tatapan kosong. Sekitar 5 menit ia tidak bersuara dan memilih diam sejenak. Mengambil jeda untuk berbicara agar ia tidak salah langkah. Ia tidak mau Ino sulit dikendalikan. Beruntung ia bertemu dengan dokter Tsunade yang lebih sering ia sebut 'Tsunade baa-chan' memberitaunya tentang kondisi Ino.

Sedikit terkejut memang. Yang ia tau Ino bukanlah gadis yang rapuh meskipun ia tau juga bahwa Ino bukan sepenuhnya gadis yang kuat. Lebih tepatnya Ino adalah gadis dengan keahlian menyembunyikan perasaan. Sejak mereka bersahabat Ino tidak pernah menunjukan kesedihan walaupun masalah seberat apapun. Gadis pirang itu akan tetap tersenyum bahkan ia sendiri yang menghibur temannya agar tidak terlalu menghawatirkan kondisi pribadinya sendiri. Cukup aneh bukan? Masih ada orang yang mau tersiska terus-menerus dengan cara menyembunyikan perasaannya dan memilih memasang topeng tersenyumnya dihadapan orang lain. Tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Ino mulai menunjukkan kesedihan dan kekalutannya akhir-akhir ini setelah mereka lulus SMA.

"Hei " panggil Naruto. Pemuda jabrik itu tidak tau harus memulai pembicaraan seperti apa. Ia takut salah tapi ia tidak mau terus diselimuti keheningan semacam ini.

Ino yang merasa dipanggil hanya menoleh tanpa menyahut sekalipun. Ia menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" tanya Naruto dengan cukup berhati-hati.

"Aku sadar. Ayahku sudah mati," bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Ino malah melontarkan kalimat kebenaran yang sedikit menyayat hati.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa memaafkan diriku karena tidak bisa membuatnya tersenyum disaat terakhirnya. Aku juga tidak ada disampingnya. Aku lengah," lanjut Ino. Tidak dengan air mata lagi. Sudah cukup lama ia menangis dan kini air matanya sudah mengering.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu. Ini semua sudah takdir dari Kami-sama. Bukankah kau percaya takdir? Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita tidak bisa mengubah takdir itu, meskipun dengan 1000 cara sekalipun. Itu kepercayaanmu bukan?" terang Naruto. Lagi-lagi ia harus berhati-hati dengan ucapannya.

"Ya, aku tau. Tapi tetap saja. Biarkan aku menghukum diriku sendiri sampai rasa sakit ini pergi," balas Ino sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kali ini selimut yang menjadi korban. Ia mencengkram erat, menahan emosi agar tidak kembali meluap.

Naruto hanya bisa diam. Ia membiarkan Ino sejenak dengan kekalutannya. Ia tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan seseorang untuk menerima semua takdir yang diberika Tuhan. Ia sendiri pasti juga akan merasa sedih jika berada diposisi Ino sekarang.

Keheningan kembali mengelilingi mereka berdua sampai bunyi knop pintu terdengar dan menampakkan Fugaku, Mikoto dan Hideo.

"Naruto?" cukup kaget Mikoto melihat Naruto disana. Ia tidak pernah menyadari kalau calon menantu dan sahabat putranya itu saling mengenal.

Naruto refleks berdiri dan menghadap kearah pintu yang terbuka, "Paman dan Bibi. Maaf aku tidak mengabari kalian terlebih dahulu," ia sejenak membungkuk saat melontarkan kalimat maafnya.

"Tidak masalah. Bibi hanya sedikit kaget dan tidak menyangka kalau kalian saling mengenal. Atau jangan-jangan kalian berempat juga bersahabat?" ucap Mikoto menyimpulkan fakta yang ia lihat. Naruto hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan perkataan Mikoto.

Mikoto mendekat dan melihat kondisi Ino dari dekat. Ia tidak takut meskipun sebelumnya ia sempat didorong dan hampir terjatuh karena Ino.

"Kau sudah lebih baik? Kau harus tenang dan fokus dengan kondisimu agar segera pulih," ucap Mikoto sambil mengelus kepala Ino dengan pelan.

Sejenak Ino terdiam dan menikmati rasa nyaman karena elusan dikepalanya. Namun, ia mulai membuka mulut dan bersuara, "Maaf membuat kalian khawatir. Aku akan fokus pada diriku sendiri agar tidak menghambat acara pernikahan jika Kaa-san mengizinkan."

Kata-kata yang keluar dimulut Ino membuat empat orang diruangan itu terkejut. Terlebih untuk Naruto. Pemuda itu mencengkram jahitan samping celananya. Bahkan Mikoto yang mengharapkan pernikahan putra sulungnya itu tersentak. Ada perasaan senang karena Ino peduli dengan pernikahan yang ia susun, namun juga ada sedikit rasa heran dibenaknya. Bagaimana bisa disaat seperti ini Ino masih memikirkan pernikahannya?

Ino sendiri sengaja menyinggung kata 'pernikahan' lagi. Ia bermaksud untuk menegaskan bahwa ia tidak akan bisa bersama dengan Naruto setelah apa yang mereka berdua perbincangkan ditaman. Singkatnya, Ino berusaha menolak Naruto tanpa harus menjelaskan secara gamblang kepada pemuda jabrik itu.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Ino. Lagipula kau masih punya waktu satu bulan sebelum pernikahan," Mikoto tersenyum lega.

Naruto yang melihat dan mendengar adegan didepan matanya itu ingin sekali menutup telinga rapat-rapat. Atau ia ingin langsung pergi dari sini. Ia tidak tahan sekaligus ingin berteriak. Ino-nya bukan milik Uchiha Itachi. Melainkan miliknya. Kalau saja ia bisa mengulang waktu, ia akan terus memaksa membiayai operasi Inoichi kalau saja tidak diancam dengan kata-kata Ino sendiri.

 **Flashback**

" _Aku tidak peduli. Jika kau melangkah tanpa kehendakku, kau bukan temanku lagi. Dan aku tidak akan mau lagi bertemu dengan pria konyol sepertimu," ucap Ino kemudia ia tertawa. Meskipun ucapan Ino penuh dengan 'ancaman' tapi gadis itu masih saja menyelingi dengan gelak tawa. Seoalah ia kuat menahan beban ini sendirian._

" _Tapi Ino_ _" lagi-lagi Naruto tidak diberi waktu untuk membantah. Ino langsung membekap mulut Naruto._

" _Tidak ada penolakan, Tuan Uzumaki. Perkataan seorang Yamanaka adalah mutlak," seulas senyum terpatri diparas cantiknya. Senyum yang membuat seorang Uzumaki tersihir untuk patuh dan tidak dapat mengelak._

 **End Flashback**

Lamunan Naruto buyar saat Mikoto memanggil namanya dengan cukup keras.

"Apa kau mendengarku, Naruto?" tanya Mikoto keheranan dengan sikap Naruto. Ia hampir tidak mengenali sikap Naruto yang begitu tenang dan ditambah lagi sahabat putranya itu melamun. Tidak seperti biasanya. Seperti ada yang difikirkan, batinnya.

"Ah iya! Maaf... ," Bisa-bisanya ia melamun dan tidak menyadari kalau sedang diajak berbicara.

"Kau harus ikut mengiring Itachi saat pernikahan, ya..." ucap Mikoto mengulangi kalimat yang diacuhkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan ekspresi Mikoto yang berubah keheranan dengan keheningan yang diciptakan Naruto. Fugaku juga ikut terheran. Ada sesuatu yang aneh disembunyikan Naruto. Ino yang terlebih dahulu menyadari mulai khawatir.

'Jangan konyol, Naruto!' batin Ino. Ia mempunyai firasat buruk dari semua ini. Ia semakin was-was saat perlahan mulut Naruto terbuka.

"Pernikahan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi...,"

 **To be continue**

Yosh! Akhirnya update... maaf sebelumnya Phi menghilang selama setahun. Ada beberapa masalah dan karena Phi disibukkan dengan pekerjaan. Aku harap chapter 6 ini tidak mengecewakan yah...

 **Terimakasih untuk reader yang sudah mau menunggu dan review tentang apa saja plus minus dari apa yang Phi tulis. Phi akan terus berusaha! Ganbaaaaa! See you next Chapter! ~**


End file.
